Iru yo, Mou, kienai!
by Kertas Bersih
Summary: "Pohon itu sudah berdiri disana selama 500 tahun. Melihat banyak hal yang terjadi. Menyerap kebahagiaan—kesedihan... pertemuan dan perpisahan... semua itu adalah hal yang ada dalam kehidupan manusia 'kan? Jodoh pun begitu. Melewati rasa senang, pedih... saat berjumpa dan saat untuk pergi..."/Warning : shonen-ai menjerumus Yaoi, not for children/RnR/Edited Title
1. Chapter 1

**[Edited Title]**

**"Iru yo, ****... Mou, kienai****"**

_(Aku disini, ... Tak akan menghilang lagi)_

_from_

**Okashii yo ne. Anata no soba ni iru to, tottemo ochitsuku no. Maru de zutto mae kara no shiriai mitai ni.**

**[ **おかしいよね。あなたのそばにいると、とっても落ち着くの。まるでずっと前からの知り合いみたいに。]

_(Aneh ya. Jika aku bersamamu, aku merasa damai. Seolah-olah kita sudah lama saling mengenal.)_

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy © Level-5**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst/little bit Humor**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Pairing :**

_...Guess yourself..._

**Warning :**

**Crack Pairing/menjerumus ke YAOI /not for CHILD/Rape/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe?) and pemaksaan (?) Character/Death Chara(hohoho)/**

**.**

**=Don't like Don't read=**

**.**

* * *

_"Kutukan ini tidak akan hilang sebelum kau berhasil merebut kembali seluruh pusaka keluarga. Dan setelah semua terkumpul—kutukan ini hanya bisa dimusnahkan oleh mereka yang memiliki darah itu."_

* * *

"Nii-san! Ini sudah pagi! Bangunlah!" Kyousuke mengetuk—atau lebih tepatnya menggedor—pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya, "Cepat bangun atau aku akan terlambat ke sekolah!"

Sekian detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang lelaki berambut navy jabrik, "Kyousuke—ini masih jam 7 pagi."

"Aku ada latihan sepak bola pagi ini. Lagi pula Nii-san dijemput Okita-san jam 7.30 kan?" Kyousuke melirik jam tangannya, "Sarapan dan bekal sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Aku harus buru-buru. Sampai nanti, Nii-san," dan Kyousuke pun meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Iya—iya. Kau itu bawel sekali," Yuuichi pun kembali dalam kamarnya dan mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan seragam dinasnya sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian. Dia menyisir rambut jabrik supaya rapi dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia menuju ke dapur dan melihat sarapan sudah siap di meja makan dengan tatanan yang _apik_.

"Bocah itu—makin lama makin pintar masak," Yuuichi duduk di satu kursi kayu dan menikmati sarapan buatan adik kesayangannya itu. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring kotor, Yuuichi pun segera menuju ke pintu depan karena mendengar suara klakson yang nyaring.

Yuuichi membuka pintu itu dan segera menguncinya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke luar pagar dimana sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan rumahnya. Si pengemudi adalah Tsurugi Okita, sepupu Yuuichi.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak telat bangun, Yuuichi," Okita nyengir dan membuka kunci pintu mobil supaya Yuuichi bisa masuk.

"Kyousuke yang membangunkanku dia juga sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku," Yuuichi duduk di sebelah Okita dan memasang safety belt.

Okita mulai menjalankan mobilnya, "Ku rasa dia bisa jadi istri yang baik. Aku mau kok melamarnya," kata Okita sambil tertawa.

"Coba saja kau katakan itu di depan Kyousuke, aku tidak jamin kau bisa masuk kerja," Yuuichi ikut tersenyum geli.

Sedan putih itu meluncur mulus melewati jalanan Tokyo yang tak begitu ramai oleh kendaraan pribadi.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kyousuke sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Sebuah SMA yang menjadi bagian dari Raimon Gakuen yang merupakan perguruan ternama di Tokyo. Perguruan yang terdiri dari TK hingga SMA itu disebut sebagai salah satu perguruan yang memiliki tingkat pendidikan tertinggi di Jepang.

Pemuda berambut biru kelam itu berjalan melewati gerbang utama dan menuju ke genkan bangunan SMA yang berlantai 3 itu. Dan dia pun segera menuju ke lokernya yang ada di barisan ke 10.

"Yo, Tsurugi!"

Terbiasa dengan suara berisik itu, Kyousuke cuek saja mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan _uwabaki _berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan seragam gakurannya.

"Kau sudah kerjakan tugas kesenianmu?"

Kyousuke melirik sahabatnya sejak SMP itu. Si coklat bermata biru-keabuan dengan senyum secerah matahari. Anak kepala sekolah yang sama sekali tidak peduli sama peraturan. Matsukaze Tenma. Sifat dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Matsukaze Mamoru—_red Endou Mamoru_, kepala sekolah yang super cuek dan sepertinya menganggap SMA itu sama seperti TK.

"Sudah belum? Aku ini ngomong sama kamu. Bukan sama tembok!" Tenma berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah," Kyousuke menutup pintu lockernya dan berjalan dengan cueknya meninggalkan Tenma yang masih berganti sepatu.

"Heeei! Tunggu a—!" suara Tenma terputus oleh suara tabrakan yang cukup keras.

Itu membuat Kyousuke menoleh dan menghela nafas melihat adegan di depannya. Tenma kini berada dalam posisi yang 'manis' dimana badannya yang nyaris jatuh ditahan dengan sempurna oleh sosok yang entah kenapa, sering membuat darah Kyousuke naik ke kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si rambut dark-brown dan bermata _hazel_ yang menahan tubuh Tenma itu. Dia membantu Tenma berdiri.

Tenma nyengir, "Sankyu, Shindou-san. Aku tertolong," katanya.

Kyousuke hanya memandang bagaimana si ketua OSIS itu mengambilkan tas Tenma yang terjatuh ke lantai. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah, dia sudah antipati pada seniornya yang bernama Shindou Takuto itu.

"Oi, _Uma-ouji_!" Kyousuke sengaja memanggil Tenma dengan 'nama kesayangan'nya.

Jadilah Tenma langsung mendelik marah pada Kyousuke, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Aku bukan kuda, _Ohime-sama~_!" balas Tenma tak ingin kalah.

Semua yang ada di sekitar tempat loker itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan dua sahabat yang beda sifat itu.

"Shindou-san, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai nanti," Tenma melambai sekenanya pada Shindou dan langsung berlari mengejar Kyousuke yang berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

Pemuda berabut dark-brown itu hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dan memandang pada dua sosok yang menghilang di tikungan koridor yang menuju ke tangga.

"Ternyata—memang dia orangnya..."

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kyousuke duduk diam di bangkunya, memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya dimana dia bisa melihat birunya langit dan awan yang berarak.

"Oi, Tsurugi..."

Kyousuke memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Tenma yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat disana? Kau ngintip kelas renang ya?" goda Tenma dengan mimik wajah 'nakal'.

"Cih—siapa yang sudi," ujar Kyousuke sok cool.

Tenma nyengir senang. Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sejarah, "Hhhh—membosankan. Kenapa sih isinya semua bohong?" pemuda coklat itu menguap dan mulai mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya...

Jam tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Tenma seolah mendapatkan jackpot istimewa. Dengan semangat, dia membereskan buku di mejanya dan langsung mengeluarkan bentounya.

"Kau ini—setiap istirahat selalu saja heboh sendiri. Seperti mau perang saja," ujar Kyousuke yang juga mengeluarkan kotak bentounya, meski dengan kecepatan jauh dibawah Tenma.

"Tsu~rugi Kun..."

Mendengar suara gadis yang sudah akrab di telinga mereka, Kyousuke dan Tenma pun memandang pada seorang siswi berambut ungu panjang yang sedang tersenyum pada Kyousuke, "Kita makan siang bareng, yuk," tawarnya.

"Sori—aku tidak mau diganggu saat makan," Kyousuke segera berdiri dan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Yah—ditolak lagi."

Tenma tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, "Sabar ya, Lalaya."

Siswi bernama Murasakisara* Lalaya itu hanya bisa menunduk lesu dan meninggalkan Tenma.

"Dasar Tsurugi. Benar-benar ice prince," gumam Tenma. Lalu dia pun menyusul Kyousuke yang pastinya menuju ke atap. Tempat favorit mereka untuk makan siang.

Saat akan naik tangga menuju ke atap, langkah Tenma berhenti begitu dia melihat Shindou sedang menerima telepon di sisi koridor. Maka dia pun menghampirinya. Tepat saat Tenma sampai ke sebelah Shindou, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah menyelesaikan percakapan via telepon selular itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Tenma begitu saja dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Shindou —yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun—.

"Otou-sama. Beliau bilang malam ini ada pertemuan," ujar Shindou sambil menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku celana, "Kau ikut aku!" katanya.

"Ya pastilah. Kalau aku tidak datang, Tou-san bisa menggantungku di pohon lagi," Tenma nyengir, "Terus—pakai apa?"

"Pakaian biasa," Shindou memandang wajah Tenma yang kini sudah berdiri dengan benar di sebelahnya, "Tinggal dua hal lagi. Kurasa—perjalanan ini akan segera berakhir."

Tenma mengangguk, "Ya—semoga saja begitu. Aku kasihan sama dia. Terus saja seorang diri..."

Shindou memandang langit cerah yang terpampang di luar jendela, tapi tak sepatah kata pun dia ucapkan...

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Dari mana saja kau?" Kyousuke tampak sewot begitu Tenma datang.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Tenma duduk di depan Kyousuke dan membongkar kotak bentounya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyousuke, "Asiiiik—telur dadar buatan Aki-nee..." Tenma berdendang senang melihat lauk kesukaannya ada dalam sajian makan siang itu.

Kyousuke sedikit kesal karena dicuekin. Tapi toh dia tetap diam dan memandang sosok sahabatnya itu. Meski bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sangat dekat sebagai seorang teman, tapi Kyousuke merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pribadi Tenma yang sebenarnya.

Memang pembawaan anak itu ceria dan supel, namun tak jarang Kyousuke mendapati raut wajahnya berubah tegas dan tampak begitu dewasa bila dia ditinggal sendiri. Terlebih lagi tentang hubungan pemuda itu dengan senior mereka. Seingat Kyousuke, waktu SMP dulu Tenma tidak seberapa akrab dengan si Shindou itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saat Shindou lulus SMP, Tenma begitu saja menjadi dekat dengan si rambut dark-brown itu.

Kyousuke akui dia jengkel saat Tenma mengatakan kalau dia 'jalan' dengan senior mereka itu. Bukannya apa. Kyousuke seperti tidak dianggap. Biar bagaimana mereka kenal sudah lama, apa Tenma pikir Kyousuke tidak bisa menerima sisi lain dari Tenma.

Meski sempat berhenti bicara dengan Tenma—toh akhirnya dia luluh juga melihat wajah Tenma yang memelas seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Aku dapat sosismu!"

Lamunan Kyousuke buyar saat suara Tenma terdengar begitu senang. Mata coklat-madunya pun mengikuti gerak tangan Tenma yang dengan sukses mengambil sepotong sosis bakar dari kotak bentounya.

Tenma tertawa senang, "Ggyahahahaha—makanya jangan bengong saja!" Dia pun segera memakan olahan daging sapi itu bulat-bulat.

"Che—! Bekalmu sudah penuh begitu—kau masih saja tidak puas?" Kyousuke menjitak kepala Tenma.

"Aduuh! Sakit, Tsurugi!" Tenma mengusap kepalanya, "Main pukul saja. Kalau aku jadi bodoh gimana?"

"Kau, sih, memang dasarnya sudah bodoh," Kyousuke mulai melanjutkan menyantap bekalnya yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Dasar kau itu, suka sekali mengejekku. Menyebalkan," gerutu Tenma.

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan bekal mereka dan memakai sisa waktu istirahat siang untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus nyaman di atap sekolah.

"Tsurugi, besok aku tidak masuk sekolah," kata Tenma tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan keluarga."

"Jadi besok kepala sekolah tidak masuk juga?"

Tenma mengangguk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, sih?"

Tenma mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga barusan dikasih tahu," Tenma beranjak ke pagar kawat yang menjadi pembatas di atap itu. Kyousuke mengikutinya.

"Ah—itu Shindou-san."

Kyousuke memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Tenma dan dia pun melihat sosok Senpai-nya di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

_"Apa yang dia lakukan di bawah pohon aneh itu?"_ batin Kyousuke. Keheranannya bukan tanpa alasan. Pohon sakura yang ada di sisi kanan halaman olah raga itu konon sudah berumur 500 tahun. Dan yang paling aneh, sakura itu hanya mekar 3 tahun sekali. Tepat pada bulan purnama pertama di musim semi. Setelah itu—seluruh kelopak bunganya akan berguguran.

Diantara siswa yang sekolah di perguruan Raimon ini, ada mitos yang mengatakan kalau siapapun yang berdiri di bawah pohon itu saat sakura mekar, dia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

"Hn—" sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Kyousuke.

Itu mengundang tanya dari Tenma, "Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Ada yang lucu?"

Kyousuke masih memandang pohon tua itu, "Hanya terpikirkan—tentang mitos sakura itu. Aneh sekali. Di jaman modern seperti ini—masih saja ada yang percaya hal macam itu."

"Eeehh—tapi aku percaya loh," seru Tenma polos.

Kyousuke pun langsung memandang pada sahabatnya itu, "Hah? Serius?"

"Iyalah," Tenma mengembalikan pandangannya pada sosok sakura yang berdiri sunyi itu, "Pohon itu sudah berdiri disana selama 500 tahun. Melihat banyak hal yang terjadi. Menyerap kebahagiaan—kesedihan... pertemuan dan perpisahan... semua itu adalah hal yang ada dalam kehidupan manusia 'kan? Jodoh pun begitu. Melewati rasa senang, pedih... saat berjumpa dan saat untuk pergi..."

Kyousuke tertegun memandang wajah Tenma saat itu. Tak ada lagi raut wajah bandel dan usil yang biasanya terpancar dari sepasang mata biru keabuan itu. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan... dan kehampaan...

"Yaa—itu cuma pikiran aku saja kok!" Suara Tenma dan juag raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Cukup membuat Kyousuke kaget.

Pertanyaan yang hendak diutarakan oleh Kyousuke tertelan tanpa suara saat dering bel penanda waktu istirahat usai berdering nyaring.

"Ahh—sudah waktunya masuk. Yuk, Tsurugi!" Tenma menyambar kotak bentounya dan berlari ke pintu menuju tangga.

Kyousuke terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada pohon sakura itu, dan sekarang sosok Shindou sudah tidak ada di sana. Menyadari kalau lapangan di bawah sana sudah kosong, Kyousuke pun bergegas kembali ke kelas sebelum dia terlambat dalam kelas berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Okaeri," Kyousuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengucap salam meski dia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. Ini masih jam 6 sore. Masih 2 jam lagi sebelum kakaknya pulang.

Kyousuke meletakkan plastik yang berisi bahan makanan yang dia beli di supermarket barusan, di meja dapur dan dia pun membuka kulkas, "Masih ada tahu—wortel... dan ikan. Jadi lebih baik aku bikin sup tahu sama ikan bakar saja," Kyousuke pun menata belanjaannya dalam kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan yang mau dia masak untuk makan malam nanti.

Setelah siap untuk diolah, Kyousuke baru naik ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sebelum turun lagi, dia masih sempat menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok di meja belajarnya.

Kemudian dia pun turun dan berniat untuk membuat makan malam. Saat dia akan masuk dapur, telepon pun berdering nyaring. Mau tidak mau—Kyousuke mengangkatnya,

"Moshi moshi, disini Tsurugi," sapa Kyousuke.

"Kyousuke. Maaf—sepertinya hari ini aku tidak pulang. Ada pekerjaan mendadak."

"Hem—baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Untung Nii-san telepon, aku tidak harus membuang makanan sisa nantinya."

"Maaf ya," ulang Yuuichi, "Tapi kalau bisa selesai, aku usahakan langsung pulang."

"Iya—Nii-san tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Yuuichi tertawa, "Iya aku tahu itu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Kyousuke meletakan telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan menuju ke dapur. Kemudian dia pun mengurangi jumlah bahan yang harus dia masak dan mulai membuat makan malamnya sendiri.

Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Kyousuke hidup dengan Yuuichi yang bertindak rangkap sebagai orang tua dan kakaknya. Karena itulah—bagi Kyousuke... dia rela melakukan apa saja asal kakaknya itu bangga padanya. Dan itu juga yang memotivasi Kyousuke untuk tetap mempertahankan nilainya yang termasuk dalam posisi tertinggi di sekolah.

Belum lagi Kyousuke selesai memasak, telepon kembali berdering. Kyousuke pun buru-buru mengambil telepon tanpa kabel itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Dia pun menerimanya sambil meneruskan masaknya.

"Tsurugiiiiiiii!"

Kyousuke menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya sebelum dia tuli mendadak.

"Tsurugi, tasuketeee!"

"BAKA! APA MAUMU TERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU?" katanya tak kalah kencang dari suara Tenma yang melengking itu. Tempat garam yang ada di tangannya nyaris masuk semua dalam supnya.

"... Tsurugi juga teriak..." kata Tenma polos.

Kyousuke menghela nafas, "Oke—tak penting. Sekarang apa maumu, hah?" tanyanya sambil mencicipi masakannya, yang syukurlah masih terasa enak.

"Anu anu—besok aku kan izin, nih. Nah—masalahnya ada di tugas kimia yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Tolong ambilkan di lokerku dan berikan pada Sensei, yaaa! Onegaiii!"

Kyousuke menghela nafas, "baiklah," katanya.

"THANK YOU, TSURUGIIII! KAU PENYELAMATKU!" seru Tenma hiperbolis, "Ya sudah, aku harus pergi nih. Bai bai," Dan Tenma pun memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Uma-baka!" Kyousuke meletakkan telepon itu di meja makan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan memasaknya. Lalu dia pun menatanya dalam piring dan menyajikannya di meja, "Yosh—selesai," dan Kyousuke pun membereskan dapur sebelum menyantap makan malamnya.

Rumah besar itu terasa lengang dan sepi dengan Kyousuke sendiri disana. Meski sudah biasa—tetap saja Kyousuke tidak suka dengan suasana sepi begitu.

Bosan makan sendirian di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu, Kyousuke pun membawa makanannya ke ruang keluarga dan makan sambil menyalakan televisi. Setelah berkali-kali memindah channel, akhirnya dia berhenti pada tayangan sebuah acara berita. Tapi itu pun tak bertahan lama, dan akhirnya Kyousuke memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan baseball saja.

Selesai makan, Kyousuke mencuci piring, mematikan televisi dan langsung ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Lho—kok jendelanya terbuka?" Kyousuke kaget melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka. Padahal dia yakin tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh jendela geser itu. Kyousuke pun menutup jendela itu. Dan mendadak saja, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya.

Refleks Kyousuke langsung menoleh, namun belum lagi matanya melihat siapa yang ada di sana, tubuhnya telah terhempas ke tempat tidurnya. Saat Kyousuke bisa menormalkan kerja otaknya, dia menemukan sosok seorang pria bertopeng putih yang menutup separuh atas kepalanya.

SIAPA K—!"

Suara Kyousuke terpotong saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan orang itu. Kyousuke melihat senyum dingin di wajah orang yang kini menindihnya itu.

"Salam kenal—Tsurugi Kyousuke... aku... Hakuryuu."

Kyousuke tertegun mendengar nama itu, Hakuryuu—seorang pencuri yang sudah berkali-kali membobol museum dan mencuri benda-benda pusaka. Pencuri yang kasusnya kini ditangani oleh kakaknya. Tapi Kyousuke tidak habis pikir—kenapa Hakuryuu yang itu ada di sini? Di rumahnya, di kamarnya...

Pencuri beratribut putih keperakan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Kyousuke, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan dingin, "Hari ini—aku akan mencuri... kesempurnaan tubuhmu..."

Belum lagi Kyousuke sempat berontak, kedua tangannya telah terkunci diatas kepalanya. Namun dia tidak merasakan adanya tali atau apapun. Tak hanya itu, mendadak tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan tidak bertenaga.

"K—kau... apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

"Sudah aku bilang," ulangnya seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau pendek dan mengarahkannya ke dagu Kyousuke, "Aku—" dia menurunkan belati itu hingga merobek sedikit kaus yang Kyousuke pakai, "Menginginkan..." kaus itu terobek semakin panjang, "tubuhmu..."

Kyousuke terhenyak saat udara dingin dari AC kamarnya menyentuh kulit dadanya yang kini terekspos dengan jelas, "Kau bajingan! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Kyousuke sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan—apa yang telah aku inginkan..." pemuda bertopeng itu menyusuri bentuk tubuh Kyousuke dengan jemarinya. Membawa getaran halus sepanjang tulang belakang Kyousuke.

"Ahh—tidak.. hentikan!" Kyousuke coba berontak, namun tubuhnya menolak. Saat sentuhan jemari itu berubah menjadi kecupan menggoda di sekujur tubuhnya, Kyousuke semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari apapun yang mengikatnya.

Namun apapun yang dia lakukan, di luar kendalinya—tubuhnya menerima sentuhan dari si pencuri itu. Pikiran logisnya seolah tertutup kabut pekat yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah.

"Aahh—" Kyousuke menggeliat pelan saat sebuah hisapan memabukkan dia rasakan di dadanya, tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas dan bergejolak.

Pencuri itu menyeringai dan memandang Kyousuke, "Kau menyukainya 'kan—Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun?"

"Ti—dak! Hentikan!" rintih Kyousuke saat merasa kulit dingin pemuda itu menyentuh perutnya. Tak hanya itu, kecupan si pencuri itu pun semakin menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat Kyousuke merinding memikirkan apa yang akan dillakukan oleh pencuri itu, "Hen—tikan! Lepaskan aku!"

Seolah tuli, pencuri misterius itu meneruskan aksinya untuk menikmati tubuh Kyousuke yang bisa dia jangkau. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibirnya berhenti di kancing celana panjang yang dikenakan Kyousuke.

Tubuh Kyousuke bereaksi saat kedua tangan pemuda asing itu mulai bergerak untuk mengenyahkan sisa kain yang ada di tubuh Kyousuke.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kyousuke untuk menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu. Namun semua tetap menjadi hal yang percuma. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mampu melawan apapun yang dilakukan si pencuri itu.

"Ahk—henti..kan..." tubuh Kyousuke bergetar hebat saat kedua kakinya dibuka paksa dan bagian tubuh pribadinya berada dalam genggaman si pencuri itu. Airmata mulai mengalir dari pipi Kyousuke saat pencuri itu semakin melakukan apa yang dia suka, "Tidak! Ja—ngaan!" pinta Kyousuke lemah.

Hakuryuu pun tersenyum dingin, "Tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Tsurugi-kun," dia melepaskan Kyousuke dan mencicipi sari tubuh Kyousuke yang menetes di jemarinya. Setelahnya—dia merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup bagian tubuh Kyousuke itu dalam mulutnya.

"TIDAAK! JANGAAAN!" Kyousuke kembali melakukan hal sia-sia. Tubuhnya tak lagi ada dalam kuasa otaknya. Semua berjalan diluar kendalinya, "Aahh—hentikan!"

Tanpa peduli rintihan Kyousuke, Hakuryuu meneruskan apa yang telah dia mulai. Sedikit demi sedikt—dia mengklaim tubuh Kyousuke sebagai miliknya.

Kyousuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat dia merasa tubuhnya terkoyak dengan kasar. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan semakin menyiksanya, "Ahk! Aahh!" hanya suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lagi mampu otaknya memberi perintah penolakan. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya telah berada dalam cengkraman pencuri itu.

Hakuryuu tak mempedulikan rintih kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibir Kyousuke. Dia pun menikmati keutuhan tubuh Kyousuke yang belum tersentuh. Dia tak peduli sekalipun dia melihat rembesan darah menodai seprai Kyousuke bersama dengan cairan hangat yang terus keluar tak tertahankan dari tubuh pemuda belia itu.

Kyousuke tak lagi mampu membendung semua rasa yang menghimpit di dadanya. Bahkan teriakannya pun tak lagi mampu mengenyahkan perih yang dia rasa. Entah berapa kali dia ditundukkan secara paksa oleh Hakuryuu itu, entah berapa kali tubuhnya dinodai oleh pencuri itu. Entah berapa kali—hati Kyousuke dicabik secara keji... Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah wajah si Hakuryuu yang menyeringai penuh kepuasan memandang dirinya yang kini tersungkur lelah tak berdaya.

"Kau—milikku... Kyousuke."

Kyousuke mendengar bisikan itu sebelum dia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Pintu kamar Kyousuke terbuka keras, Yuuichi berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya semakin memucat tatkala dia melihat sosok adiknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Bajunya tersingkir dari tubuhnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat tubuh Yuuichi bergetar hebat.

Secarik kertas meluncur mulus ke karpet kamar Kyousuke saat Yuuichi mulai melangkah.

"Kyou—suke..." Dengan langkah gontai dia mendekati adiknya yang kini tak sadarkan diri dengan kekacauan di sekujur tubuhnya. Yuuichi menutupi tubuh polos adiknya dengan selembar selimut yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari. Dan dia pun memeluknya erat, "HAKURYUU! AKU PASTI AKAN MENANGKAPMU! AKU BERSUMPAH!" teriak Yuuichi entah pada siapa.

Secarik kertas tadi tergeletak di karpet tanpa ada yang mempedulikan. Secarik kertas putih bermotif pentagram yang berisi sebuah tulisan 'Adikmu—akan jadi milikku'.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Mata Kyousuke akhirnya terbuka. Terasa berat—seolah dia telah memejamkannya begitu lama. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah cemas Yuuichi yang memandangnya, "Nii—san?"

Yuuichi mengusap wajah pucat Kyousuke, "Sudah tidak apa-apa... kau aman disini..."

Mendadak Kyousuke teringat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, "A—Nii-san... a—aku... Hakuryuu itu..."

"Maafkan aku, Kyousuke!" Yuuichi memeluk tubuh adiknya itu, "Kalau saja aku tidak lengah—dia tidak akan bisa…" suaranya tercekat dan dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Kyousuke tidak mampu bereaksi apapun. Tubuh dan pikirannya porak poranda. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain amarahnya pada si pencuri itu yang sudah mempermalukannya hingga seperti ini.

Yuuichi melepaskan tubuh Kyousuke, "Tidur dan istirahatlah—Aku berjanji akan menangkap si pencuri itu. Aku bersumpah, Kyousuke…." Yuuichi menggenggam erat tangan Kyousuke, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... tidak akan..."

Kyousuke hanya mampu mengangguk. Tubuhnya seolah pecah berkeping-keping dan hanya direkat dengan lem seadanya. Setiap gerakannya membawa sakit yang mengingatkannya pada apa yang sudah terjadi. Sumpah serapah diserukan Kyousuke dalam hatinya berikut tekadnya untuk menghajar si pencuri itu suatu saat nanti.

Menjelang lelap tidurnya, Kyousuke menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang sepertinya dia kenal—tapi juga terdengar begitu asing. Suara itu melantunkan suatu hal yang tidak dipahami oleh Kyousuke... membawa misteri—membawa tabir gelap dalam mimpinya...

_"Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka... Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."_

Suara itu bergema... menyeretnya dalam jurang tak berdasar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC or DEL?**

* * *

***Marga karangan saya soalnya aneh kalo Lalaya pake nama marga itu nama ayah, ini Japan!Arc (?) bukan Alien!Arc (?)**

.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Yuuichi seraya mendudukkan Kyousuke di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nii-san..." ujar Kyousuke pelan.

"Besok istirahat saja di rumah. Jangan sekolah dulu!"

Kyousuke menggeleng, "Sebentar lagi ujian. Aku tidak bisa absen lebih lama lagi."

Yuuichi memandang wajah pucat adiknya, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa merubah keputusan pemuda yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu, "Baiklah... aku mengerti. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, ya?!"

"Iya," kata Kyousuke.

"Ya sudah—sekarang tidurlah. Besok tidak usah bikin sarapan. Biar aku saja."

Lagi-lagi Kyousuke mengangguk.

"... Oyasumi, Kyousuke."

"Oyasumi."

Yuuichi pun meninggalkan adiknya sendiri dalam kamar itu dan dia pun menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup di kejauhan, Kyousuke barulah meluapkan apa yang dia tahan sejak tadi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprei putih yang membungkus kasurnya. Tempat dimana harga dirinya dihancurkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh di pencuri brengsek itu.

Kyousuke tidak akan lari. Seorang Tsurugi tidak akan lari dan bersembunyi. Dia akan tetap disini... meski mimpi buruk akan selalu menemani tidurnya di setiap bulan terbit menggantikan sang surya, Kyousuke tidak akan pernah pergi.

"Hakuryuu... kau tidak akan ku ampuni..." mata coklat madu Kyousuke berkilau bagai batu pualam yang memantulkan semangat juang seorang prajurit.

* * *

**[Edited Tittle]**

"**Iru yo, ****...**** Mou, kienai****"**

_(Aku disini, ... Tak akan menghilang lagi)_

* * *

**Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy © Level-5**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst/little bit Humor**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Pairing :**

**MuneKyo & TakuTen**

**Warning :**

**Crack Pairing/menjerumus ke YAOI /not for CHILD/Rape/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe?) and pemaksaan (?) Character/Death Chara(hohoho)/**

**.**

**=Don't like Don't read=**

**.**

* * *

"Noubou... akyasha kyarabaya... on'arikya marobori sowaka," Kyousuke mengetikkan kata-kata itu pada google search di komputer yang ada di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa... Kyousuke ingat semua kata yang asing ditelinganya itu, bahkan saat dia berpikir semua itu adalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

Setelah hasilnya muncul, Kyousuke terkejut, "... onmyou... jutsu?" gumamnya saat membaca beberapa site yang menunjukkan tentang onmyouji...

"Yang benar saja? Apa hubunganku dengan onmyou?" Kyousuke mencoba membuka salah satu site. Dan dia sampai pada site dengan background hitam dan pentagram berwarna merah. Di tengah website itu ada tulisan "ONMYOUJI-SPIRIT CAN BE YOUR FRIENDS OR FOES".

Meski merasa janggal, mengingat kalau Kyousuke sama sekali tidak percaya hal-hal gaib macam itu, dia pun coba menyusuri website itu. Dan dia menemukan beberapa informasi mengenai onmyou.

"Onmyou adalah ilmu dimana penggunanya mampu mengendalikan roh yang ada di dunia ini," Kyousuke membaca pelan baris pertama yang ada di sana, "Seorang yang mampu menguasai ilmu onmyou ini disebut sebagai onmyouji. Segala bentuk ilmu pengendalian roh disebut dengan onmyoujutsu..."

Kyousuke pun membaca sisa yang lainnya. Mulai dari sistem dalam ilmu onmyou, sampai jenis-jenis roh yang dipakai seorng onmyouji sebagai bagian dari kekuatannya. Atau disebut juga dengan nama shikigami.

"... Tidak masuk akal," Kyousuke segera mematikan komputer itu setelah merasakan otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk sejenak, "Omong kosong. Mana ada hal-hal macam itu," katanya seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia keluar dari ruang komputer dan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ou, Tsurugi! Kau sudah sembuh?"

Kyousuke memutar bola matanya saat suara melengking itu menembus gendang telinganya. Tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kyousuke pun tetap meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Tenma pun menghampiri sobatnya itu, "Pagi-pagi sudah lesu. Kau masih sakit?"

"Suaramu itu yang bikin aku tambah sakit, kono baka!" Kyousuke menggantungkan tasnya di sisi mejanya.

Tenma duduk di tempatnya, di sebelah Kyousuke, "Kamu sakit apaan, sih? Sampai-sampai Yuuichi-san kirim e-mail supaya aku ga jenguk kamu."

"Bukan penyakit gawat," Kyousuke menata buku pelajarannya di meja. Dia sudah kehilangan 4 hari waktu belajarnya di sekolah.

"Terus kenapa aku ga boleh jenguk? Menyebalkan," Tenma bersungut sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya juga.

Kyousuke diam dan tidak berniat memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Kyousuke terselamatkan oleh pertanyaan yang nyaris saja terlontar dari mulut Tenma oleh bunyi bel tanda _homeroom _akan dimulai.

Seperti biasa, 20 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, guru wali kelas mereka akan masuk dan menyampaikan pengumuman. Wali kelas Kyousuke dan Tenma di 1-5 adalah seorang guru yang kalem dan sangat bersahabat. Guru pelajaran Biologi.

Wanita berambut ungu panjang dan selalu diikat tinggi itu pun masuk dalam kelas dan berdiri di balik meja guru.

"Minna, ohayou," sapa Fuyuka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," balas murid-murid sambil kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Hari ini ada pengumuman mendadak untuk kalian," Fuyuka membuka map merah yang dia bawa, "Mulai hari ini, anggota kelas ini akan bertambah satu lagi."

Seketika kelas menjadi riuh.

"Tenang dulu. Kalian ini sudah seperti lebah saja," Fuyuka menenangkan para anak didiknya, "Sebenarnya teman baru kalian ini lebih tua satu tahun dibanding dengan kalian, karena suatu alasan tertentu, dia mengulangi pendidikannya dan sekarang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga 1-5."

Lagi-lagi semua murid sibuk dengan argumen mereka.

Bosan mengingatkan, Fuyuka pun memilih untuk memanggil si murid baru yang sebenarnya datang bersamaan dengannya, namun menunggu di depan kelas, "Masuklah!" katanya.

Dan begitu murid pindahan itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam kelas, semua murid langsung diam dan kelas pun menjadi hening...

Fuyuka menuliskan sebuah nama di papan tulis berwarna hijau di depan kelas, sembari menulis dia pun menyuruh murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku—Ibuki Munemasa. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," murid baru itu membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Terdengar pekikan heboh para siswi saat melihat wujud rupawan itu. Badan tinggi yang terbentuk sempurna, rambut putih bersih tanpa noda, kulitnya kecoklatan terkesan _manly_ dan terutama, sorot mata merah delima yang sangat menawan.

"Tempat dudukmu... bangku nomor dua dari belakang," ujar Fuyuka.

Dan murid baru itu pun langsung duduk di tempat yang disebutkan Fuyuka. Bangku yang berada tepat di depan Kyousuke. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya sekedar untuk menyapa, Kyousuke pun membalasnya.

Setelah itu, Fuyuka memberitahukan beberapa hal mengenai midtest yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dan akhirnya Fuyuka pun keluar dari kelas digantikan oleh guru pengajar matematika.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aneh," kata Kyousuke di sela makan siangnya di atap.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Tenma sambil membongkar kotak bentou miliknya.

"Murid pindahan itu. Kenapa juga dia harus pindah menjelang ujian begini?" Kyousuke ikutan membongkar kotak bekalnya.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Lagi pula... kenapa kamu yang bingung? Biarin aja. Lagipula kelihatannya dia baik," Tenma mengambil sumpitnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Itadakimasu," dan dia pun mulai makan.

Baru beberapa suap, Kyousuke dan Tenma terpaksa berpaling dari kotak bento mereka, karena saat itu pintu menuju ke atap sekolah terbuka. Dan itu membuat mereka heran, karena hampir tidak ada siswa yang makan di atap kecuali mereka. Dan begitu melihat siapa yang datang, mereka makin terkejut.

"Aa—Ibuki-san," Tenma meletakkan sumpitnya.

Murid baru itu pun memandang 2 teman sekelasnya dan berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

Tenma melambaikan tangannya, "Kenapa diam disana? Ayo sini, gabung dengan kami."

Mendengar ajakkan itu, Kyousuke agak terkejut, tapi dia mendiamkan saja, dari pada Tenma ngomel saja.

"Ayo duduk," kata Tenma, mempersilahkan teman barunya itu duduk, dan dia puas saat murid pindahan itu duduk bersama mereka.

"... Apa aku tidak menggangu kalian?" tanyanya.

Tenma menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Makin ramai makin asik. Iya 'kan, Tsurugi?"

Kyousuke ingin segera mencekik Tenma seketika itu juga, tapi yang keluar dari dirinya hanya sepenggal kata 'hn' yang menjadi jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Tenma padanya.

"Oiya, kita belum berkenalan, ya. Namaku Tenma. Matsukaze Tenma. Kau panggil aku Tenma saja. Kau panggil aku Matsukaze... aku akan nyuekin kamu sampai mati."

Si murid baru itu tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia memandang Kyousuke.

Mengerti isyarat itu, Kyousuke pun bicara juga, "Kyousuke. Tsurugi Kyousuke. Terserah kau panggil aku apa. Tapi sekali kau ikuti cara si _Uma-baka_ itu... pastikan kau punya koneksi ke RS terdekat."

"Heh, Tsurugi! Kau ga sopan tahu, Ibuki-san ini kan tetap lebih tua setahun dari kita."

"Hn! Tapi dia tetap saja teman sekelas, TANDUK!" Kyousuke menekankan pada kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

Itu membuat senyum muncul di raut wajah Ibuki Munemasa, "Kalian berdua ini akrab sekali ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya! Kami udah kenal dari SMP lho!" Tenma dengan suka cita nyuekin Kyousuke yang sudah kembali makan, "Ngomong-ngomong, Ibuki-san..."

"Panggil aku Ibuki saja," potong pemuda berambut putih pendek itu.

Tenma tersenyum, "Baiklah. Nah.. omong-omong, nih, Ibuki... kamu kok pindahnya nanggung banget sih? Bulan depan 'kan ujian semester."

Ibuki membuka kotak bentounya, "Keputusan dari sekolahku yang lama. Katanya aku bisa lebih berkembang kalau belajar di Konoha Gakuen ini. Tapi prosedur mengharuskan aku mengulang pelajaran dari kelas 1 lagi."

"Hee... jadi begitu. Memang kamu asalnya dari mana?"

"Kyoto."

"Kyoto ya... dulu waktu darmawisata SMP, kita juga kesana 'kan, Tsurugi?"

Dan lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya 'hn', karena Kyousuke memilih untuk makan saja dengan tenang.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Tenma... ada yang mencarimu!" seorang siswi memanggil nama Tenma cukup keras.

Pandangan Tenma yang semula berpusat pada majalah komik di tangannya, beralih ke pintu masuk kelasnya, "Shindou-san?" seketika dia pun melempar majalah komiknya ke meja dan menuju ke tempat Shindou berdiri.

Dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi mata Kyousuke mengikutinya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ada apa, Shindou-san?"

Shindou melirik sebentar ke dalam kelas, "Apa semua beres?"

Tenma mengangguk, "Beres kok. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengacau."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu malam nanti kau tidak perlu ikut," kata Shindou.

"Eeeh! Kenapa aku ga boleh ikut?" protes Tenma, "Tousan ikut 'kan?"

"Aku memang selalu butuh Endou-san. Tapi.. malam ini bukan waktumu. Sabarlah sedikit!"

Tenma cemberut, "Huuuuh! Percuma kau kasih aku cincin ini kalau aku ga boleh terus dekat sama kamu," Tenma menyentuh dadanya. Dimana di balik seragam yang dia kenakan, ada dua buah cincin yang terkait di rantai perak yang melingkar di lehernya.

Shindou menghela nafas, "Cincin itu bukan mainan. Suatu saat... sebentar lagi... cincin itu akan melingkar disini," dia menunjuk jari manis Tenma, "Dan disini," dia menunjuk jari manisnya sendiri.

Tenma makin cemberut meski pipinya berubah warna, "Kau itu seperti Tousan. Sampai-sampai ucapannya pun serupa."

Shindou tidak bereaksi. Pemuda itu lalu melirik jam tangannya, "Hari ini aku pulang cepat. Dan kau... jangan keluyuran dengan Tsurugi itu!"

Tenma menjulurkan lidahnya, "Suka-suka aku! Weee!" dan dia pun langsung meninggalkan Shindou begitu saja.

Tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Tenma, Shindou pun meninggalkan kelas itu, _"Kapan, sih, bocah itu akan mengerti tentang posisinya sendiri,"_ batin Shindou sedikit merana.

...

"Kenapa mukamu tertekuk begitu, Tenma?"

Tenma duduk di bangkunya dan langsung tepar di meja, "Aaahhh! Shindou-san nyebeliiiiin!"

Kyousuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca buku kimia di tangannya. Sudah hafal benar apa yang akan dikeluhkan Tenma. Yang 'Shindou nyuekin aku'lah, yang 'Shindou ninggalin aku'lah. Dan dugaan Kyousuke tidak meleset.

Pembicaraan itu membuka pintu ingin tahu bagi seorang Ibuki, maka dia pun bertanya, "Maaf kalau menyinggungmu. Tapi—apa kau dan orang yang bernama Shindou itu..."

"Iya. Aku pacarnya," potong Tenma, "Kenapa? Mau protes?" jawab Tenma rada sewot.

Ibuki tersenyum, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula aku cukup terbuka dengan hal seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan Ibuki, Tenma seperti menemukan malaikat, "Ibuki..." dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kedua tangan Ibuki dan menatapnya dengan wajah memuja, "Kau ini baiiiiik banget. Ga kaya si BUNTUT itu."

Kyousuke cuek saja meski jelas mendengar 'panggilan sayang' Tenma padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

_"Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."_

_..._

_Suara itu lagi... menggema... kenapa?_

_Kyousuke terombang-ambing dalam dunia yang tak dia tahu. Terasa jauh... namun berada dekat dalam jangkauannya._

_"Kau yakin?"_

_..._

_"Besok... aku tunggu disini... saat sakura berguguran..."_

_..._

_"JANGAN! AKU TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU!"_

_..._

"Kyousuke!"

Kyousuke terhenyak dan membuka matanya. Matanya nanar, tak mampu untuk fokus. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Kyousuke..." Yuuichi menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya dan berusaha membuatnya terbanguun sepenuhnya.

"Ni—niisan?"

Yuuichi mengusap keringat di wajah Kyousuke, "Kau kenapa? Tidur sambil berteriak-teriak begitu. Mimpi buruk?" tanya Yuuichi cemas.

Kyousuke duduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Yuuichi menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyousuke dengan lembut, "Kau mau aku temani?"

Kyousuke menggeleng, "Ti-tidak usah. Aku... aku baik-baik saja..." katanya terbata. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan mencengkram selimutnya. Sedikit getaran tampak di kulit pucat itu.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuuichi sekali lagi.

"Iya," jawab Kyousuke pelan, "Kau mau tidur lagi..." dan dia pun kembali merebahkan diri.

Yuuichi membenahi selimut Kyousuke, "Oyasumi," dan dia pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Walau kini dia sudah sendirian lagi dalam kamar, Kyousuke tidak bisa begitu saja memejamkan matanya kembali. Satu hal dalam mimpi anehnya barusan terus terbayang dalam ingatannya.

Mata itu... dia kenal sorot mata itu... warna _ruby_ yang indah... warna merah delima yang seolah menenggelamkannya ke dalam ilusi yang tiada henti...

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aahh—akhirnya midtest selesai juga," Tenma meregangkan tubuhnya, "capeeek!"

"Pelajar macam apa kau ini, Tenma?" Kyousuke membereskan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Masa bodo. Ujian udah selesai. Sekarang waktunya maiiiin!" Tenma menyambar tasnya dan langsung berdiri, "Tsurugi, Ibuki, aku pulang duluan, ya. Ada janji dengan Shindou-san," katanya semangat, "_Jaa naa_!"

"Cih! _Baka na_!" gumam Kyousuke.

Ibuki tertawa pelan, "Dia itu selalu saja penuh semangat, ya?"

Kyousuke menghela nafas, "Dia itu memang penuh semangat. Kapanpun... dan dimanapun," ujarnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, "Ja... mata ashita," dan Kyousuke pun keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam kelas.

Ibuki memandang sosok Kyousuke yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Seulas senyum tampak di wajah tampannya, "Menarik," gumamnya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kyousuke turun dari bis dan melihat jam tangannya, "Masih ada waktu untuk berbelanja," lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan menghubungi kakaknya. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, akhirnya Yuuichi mengangkat teleponnya juga, "Nii-san—aku mau belanja buat makan malam. Nii-san pulang atau tidak?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Aku pulang. Tapi mungkin agak malam karena aku harus membantu Okita-san sebentar," jawab Yuuichi.

"Hah? Kenapa Nii-san? Bukannya partner Okita-san itu Gouenji-san?" Kyousuke terdengar agak tidak senang.

"Gouenji-san sedang ada tugas luar," jelas Yuuichi singkat, "Aku pasti pulang. Kau makan malam saja duluan. Tapi sisakan makan malam untukku!"

Kyousuke diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau Aniki pulang lewat jam 11 malam, aku tidak mau bukakan pintu untukmu!"

Yuuichi tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini sudah seperti istriku saja."

"Baka Aniki!" dan Kyousuke pun langsung menutup ponselnya yang flip style itu. Lalu dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke pertokoan yang ada dekat dengan halte bis tempatnya turun.

Kyousuke berjalan sebentar dari toko ke toko sebelum akhirnya belanja kebutuhan makan malamnya. Lobak, jamur dan daging menjadi incarannya. Walau kadang dia agak tergoda dengan diskon yang ditawarkan pemilik toko.

"Sial.. aku sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja," gumam Kyousuke setelah dia terbuai harga murah dan membeli kentang yang sebenarnya tidak dia perlukan, "Aku buat fries dengan keju saja," dan menuruti pikirannya, Kyousuke masuk ke sebuah minimarket dan membeli sekotak keju mozarella, "Sip. Sekarang... pulang."

Perumahan dimana rumahnya berada, cukup dekat dengan kawasan keramaian. Ada sebuah taman kecil yang menjadi jalan pintas untuknya. Dan saat Kyousuke melewati taman yang ramai itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu menggenai kakinya. Kyousuke menunduk dan melihat sebuah bola lumpur menempel di celana sekolahnya.

"Ya ampun—maafkan anak saya," seorang ibu menghampiri Kyousuke dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak masalah," kata Kyousuke _cool_, sesuai ajaran kakaknya yang berjuluk _'lady killer'_, seorang pria tidak boleh marah-marah pada wanita.

"Biar saya bersihkan," ibu muda itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula saya harus segera pulang. Permisi," kata Kyousuke.

Ibu itu menunduk lagi dan mengucapkan maaf pada Kyousuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyousuke pun keluar dari taman itu, "Ah, sial... harus dicuci sekarang nih," dan dia pun memacu langkahnya...

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyousuke meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur dan bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelahnya dia membawa celana seragamnya turun dan menuju ke tempat cuci yang ada di kamar mandi.

Sedikit tergesa, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan meletakkan pakaiannya dalam mesin cuci.

"Apa aku sekalian mandi saja, ya?" setelah menimbang sebentar, Kyousuke pun memutuskan untuk mandi sekalian. Dia masuk ke ruangan kedua di kamar mandi itu dan menyalakan pemanas air.

Lalu dia kembali ke depan mesin cuci dan membuka kaosnya dan memasukkannya juga dalam mesin cuci.

"Perlu bantuan?!"

Kyousuke terkejut dan refleks langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati sosok Hakuryuu bersandar dengan santainya di kisi pintu geser itu.

"KAU! KISAMA!" Kyousuke mengambil jarak aman dari pencuri itu.

"Sambutanmu kasar sekali, Tsurugi-kun," Hakuryuu bergerak maju, dan Kyousuke pun terdesak di dinding, "Apa kau lupa... pada apa yang sudah kita lakukan?"

Emosi Kyousuke tek terbendung lagi. Dia coba untuk melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Hakuryuu, tapi melesat dan alhasil kini lengannya berada dalam genggaman Hakuryuu.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang bersemangat, Kyousuke," Hakuryuu menekan tubuh Kyousuke di dinding dan menahannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, "Kau... milikku..."

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Dengan kasar Hakuryuu menyingkirkan semua sisa pakaian Kyousuke dan membiarkan tubuh indah itu terekspos tanpa cela. Dengan paksa, dia membawa Kyousuke ke bawah shower dan menyalakan keran air hingga butiran hangat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"HENTIKAN! BRENG—SEK!" Kyousuke meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Hakuryuu di pergelangan tangannya.

Hakuryuu tidak berkata dan memutar tubuh Kyousuke paksa hingga pemuda itu memunggunginya. Bibirnya segera melahap putih leher Kyousuke dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Sebelah tangannya berada di perut Kyousuke, menahan tubuh pemuda itu erat, sementara yang lain menjelajahi tubuh Kyousuke yang basah itu.

"Aaahh!" Kyousuke bertumpu pada rak besi permanen yang tertanam dalam tembok shower saat sentuhan Hakuryuu mulai menghilangkan tenaga dan akal sehat dari tubuhnya. Semakin diperburuk dengan siraman air hangat yang menggoda kulitnya.

Tangan Hakuryuu menyapu bagian dalam kaki Kyousuke dan membuat pemuda di pelukannya itu sedikit menggeliat.

Jemari Hakuryuu bermain di titik utama di dada Kyousuke, membawa getaran dahsyat dalam dirinya. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan otaknya, Kyousuke merasakan tubuhnya mulai berubah.

"Hnn!" Kyousuke tidak bisa menahan aliran hangat keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengalir bersama air yang menyiraminya.

"Kau terlalu cepat, Tsurugi. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu… disini…." Hakuryuu meraup Kyousuke dalam genggamannya dan memberinya sebuah pijatan yang lembut.

"Ahh! Ti—tidak…. hen… tikan…" Kyousuke menggenggam erat kisi rak besi itu saat tubuhnya mengkudeta otaknya. Seberapa benci dia pada sosok pencuri yang ada di dekatnya itu, Kyousuke tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia mulai terperangkap dalam pesona misterius yang ada dalam sosok Hakuryuu.

"Hen—tikan…." erang Kyousuke saat sentuhan Hakuryuu semakin menjadi… sedikit lebih kasar, "Ahhk!" dia memekik saat Hakuryuu melepaskannya begitu saja dan membiarkannya bergetar hebat tak terkendali. Cairan panas tubuhnya pun tidak kuasa dia tahan dan kembali mengalir keluar tanpa henti.

Hakuryuu memandang punggung Kyousuke yang menggiurkan itu, "Kenapa? Kau yang minta aku berhenti," jemarinya menyusuri belakang leher Kyousuke hingga ke pangkal pinggang pemuda itu.

Kyousuke mengerang memohon. Rasa sakit mulai menyiksanya, "Nn …."

Hakuryuu keluar dari bilik shower itu, "Lakukan sendiri kalau kau tidak ingin aku sentuh," ujarnya dingin seraya duduk di sisi bathtub yang dekat dengan bilik shower itu.

Kyousuke terhenyak. Tapi dia kalah oleh tuntutan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak terkendali. Maka dia pun berbalik. Bersandar pada keramik yang basah oleh siraman air. Dia memandang lekat pada Hakuryuu saat akhirnya dia meraih bagian tubuh pribadinya dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh—mmmnn…" erangan dan desahan Kyousuke membuat Hakuryuu bergeming.

Tapi dia ingin menikmatinya sedikit lagi. Menikmati wajah Kyousuke yang penuh dengan kenikmatan fana. Dia menelan paksa ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering saat dia melihat jemari Kyousuke mulai merambah bagian lain tubuhnya.

Mata Kyousuke terpejam saat dia memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam dirinya. Ada rasa sakit saat itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tak begitu lama hingga jari ketiga mengikuti, "Hhng!' Kyousuke merintih saat merasa kulitnya robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, "Aahhh…" dia terus memasukkan ketiga jarinya itu semakin dalam. Aliran air hangat yang ikut masuk membuat Kyousuke semakin melayang tinggi.

Jantung Hakuryuu berpacu cepat melihat apa yang tengah Kyousuke lakukan sendiri di hadapannya. Sedikit kesulitan, dia pun akhirnya membuka zipper celana putihnya dan kembali mendekati Kyousuke. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyousuke dan menariknya keluar dengan kasar.

"HAAHH!" Kyousuke terhenyak saat itu. Tubuhnya kembali berontak hebat.

Hakuryuu melumat bibir Kyousuke, "Itu tugasku, Tsurugi-kun…" bisiknya. Hakuryuu meraih Kyousuke dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Kyousuke. Dan dalam sekali gerakan, Hakuryuu menerobos masuk dalam tubuh Kyousuke.

"AAHHH!" Kyousuke berteriak saat dalam sekejap Hakuryuu membawanya melambung tinggi. Tubuhnya bereaksi seirama saat Hakuryuu bergerak liar dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di leher Hakuryuu membawa mereka dalam kesatuan yang lebih lagi.

Erangan Kyousuke semakin menjadi setiap kali Hakuryuu mempercepat gerakannya. Mempercepat Kyousuke mencapai kepuasan. Sakit yang tadi begitu menyiksa, berubah menjadi sensasi yang begitu menggoda.

Hakuryuu pun tak lagi merasa kesulitan untuk memasuki tubuh Kyousuke. Berulang kali dia meluluhlantakkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan kasar dan dia meneguk setiap suara dan nafas yang meluncur dari bibir Kyousuke.

Sapuan air hangat tidak bisa melunturkan gejolak yang mengikat 2 pemuda itu. Tak satupun berniat mengakhiri apa yang telah mereka mulai entah sejak berapa lama itu. Hakuryuu tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari Kyousuke, begitupun Kyousuke yang entah kenapa, menjadi enggan terpisah dari cengkraman pesona yang sempurna itu.

"Ahh—nngh!" Kyousuke tersengal saat Hakuryuu membawanya kembali ke bumi setelah membawanya terbang begitu tinggi. Tapi dia tahu—Hakuryuu masih berada di dalam dirinya. Dia pun membuka matanya, memandang Hakuryuu yang kini tengah menciumi telinga dan lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa hancur—namun dia masih merasa belum cukup.

Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang masih ada di leher Hakuryuu, Kyousuke pun menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Merasakan gerakan kecil itu, Hakuryuu meraup sisi tubuh Kyousuke yang bersentuhan dengan perutnya dan memanja pemuda Tsurugi itu.

Kyousuke tak mampu lagi mengontrol volume suaranya saat tubuhnya dimanja dari 2 sisi yang sama-sama melumpuhkannya. Jerat Hakuryuu makin mengikatnya erat dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya—Kyousuke melepaskan hasrat jiwanya yang selama ini tertahan….

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Hakuryuu membawa pemuda itu ke tempat tidur setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakaikannya piyama katun yang nyaman. Lalu dia pun menyelimuti Kyousuke sebatas pundak sebelum mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Dan secara misterius, tetes air yang menggenangi lantai rumah itu mendadak kering tanpa bekas. Begitu pun dengan tubuhnya yang kini tak lagi basah kuyub. Hakuryuu melepas kain putiih yang selalu menutup separuh atas kepalanya, dan pemuda itu menatap wajah Kyousuke.

"Kau... tidak akan aku lepaskan lagi... Kyousuke," jemari lentiknya menyentuh kulit wajah pemuda belia itu.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Kyousuke terbangun dari tidurnya, namun saat dia hendak melihat wajah di hadapannya itu dengan lebih jelas, Hakuryuu menghalangi pandangannya.

Seketika Kyousuke kembali dihadang oleh kantuk yang luar biasa. Segala terasa samar. Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah sepasang mata _ruby_ yang memandangnya dengan lembut. Mata yang dia kenal... dulu... dulu sekali...

Hakuryuu memandang ke luar jendela di mana purnama kini tampak janggal dengan sinar hitam yang mengelilinginya. Dia kembali mengenakan kain penutup itu dan keluar dari kamar Kyousuke melalui jendela.

Secarik kertas tertinggal dalam kamar itu. Secarik kertas penanda jati dirinya sebagai seorang pencuri.

"Sekarang saatnya bekerja," gumam Hakuryuu sebelum sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak dari rumah bertingkat 2 itu...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sore hari itu lumayan sejuk, Tenma, Kyousuke dan Ibuki duduk-duduk santai di tepi sungai yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka. Hari ini mereka menerima hasil midtest mereka minggu kemarin. Dan mulai besok—liburan musim panas akan datang.

"Yeeiii! Nilaiku tidak ada yang meraah!" Tenma berseru senang saat dia melihat buku rapornya semester ini.

"Baru segini saja kau sudah senang," Kyousuke memasukkan rapornya ke dalam tas. Seperti biasa, dia ada di posisi best ten di SMA itu.

Tenma cemberut, lalu dia memandang Ibuki, "Kalau kamu, Ibuki?"

"Biasa saja," ujar Ibuki.

Tapi saat itu Tenma merebut buku rapot Ibuki dengan garakan secepat kilat. Dia pu membawa kabur buku laporan itu, "IBUKI HEBAAAAT!" serunya seketika.

Itu membuat Kyousuke menoleh padanya dan ikut melihat rapor Ibuki. Dia terkejut melihat sederetan angka 9 menghiasi lembaran putih itu. Sama persis dengan nilai-nilai di rapornya.

"Kau dapat saingan berat, Tsurugi!" Tenma tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyousuke memandng Ibuki, "Semester depan aku tidak boleh lengah."

Ibuki tertawa pelan, "Bukan hal besar. Aku sudah mempelajari ini tahun kemarin, makanya bukan berarti aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Hn," Kyousuke mengembalikan rapor itu pada Ibuki.

Saat itu, dari jalanan yang berada lebih tinggi dari sisi sungai yang ditumbuhi rerumputan itu, datanglah sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di sebelah tangga batu yang menjadi akses turun naik bagi orang-orang yang menikmati senja yang indah itu.

"Aa—aku sudah dijemput," Tenma buru-buru mengambil tasnya, "Aku duluan, ya?! Sampai jumpa lagi! Selamat liburan!" dan dia pun meninggalkan 2 temannya itu dan segera masuk dalam mobil yang setelahnya langsung berlalu.

Ibuki masih memandang arah kemana mobil itu melaju, "Jadi Tenma itu anak orang kaya, ya?!"

Kyousuke menggeleng, "Itu mobilnya Shindou. Sejak tahun lalu selalu begitu setiap musim liburan. Jadi, jangan harap bisa melihat muka Tenma di kota ini selama sekolah sedang libur," Kyousuke berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah—sampai jumpa."

Dan Kyousuke pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke halte bus untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Tadaima," Kyousuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatu sebelum naik ke genkan.

"Okaeri, Kyousuke."

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar ada yang menyahutinya, "Nii-san?" dia memandang heran pada sosok Yuuichi yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga, "Kok... ada di rumah?"

Yuuichi tersenyum, "Kau ini, aku pulang cepat sekali saja seperti ini, mukamu sudah pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu. Kau pikir dunia bakal kiamat atau bagaimana?"

Kyousuke menyimpan sepatunya di rak dan memakai surippanya, "Aneh saja melihat Nii-san sudah di rumah jam segini," lalu dia pun masuk ke dapur karena mencium bau yang sedap, "Nii-san masak?"

"Sesekali masak untuk adikku tersayang 'kan ga salah."

"—Ya, asal Nii-san tidak buat aku sakit perut saja."

Yuuichi tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, kemampuanku memasak sudah meningkat, kok," ujarnya.

"Ya ya.. tapi aku tetap sedia obat sakit perut," kata Kyousuke seraya menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Kyousuke," Yuuichi berlagak lemas dan bersandar ke dinding. Sedangkan Kyousuke—dengan cueknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Yuuichi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Yuuichi memandang ke ujung anak tangga itu, "... Kyousuke..." gumamnya lirih. Sorot mata coklatya tampak kalut... dan takut

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hellow~ Crown kembali dengan akun pertama... ==a / akun yang **Anonymous Crown** nggak bisa dibuka, padahal udah bener -maybe- email sama pass T^T

ya, udahlah balek akun yang semula... ==a

.

.

Oh, ya berhub akun yang itu lagi error, gomen yang balas review kalian /bungkuk2/ Yang jelas saya senang, kalo ada yang suka ^^

.

Akhir kata

.

**RnR **


	3. Chapter 3

**[Edited Title]**

"**Iru yo, ****...**** Mou, kienai****"**

_(Aku disini, ... Tak akan menghilang lagi)_

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy © Level-5**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst/little bit Humor**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Pairing :**

**MuneKyo & (Hints) TakuTen**

**Warning :**

**Crack Pairing/menjerumus ke YAOI /not for CHILD/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe?) and pemaksaan (?) Character/Death Chara(hohoho)/**

**.**

**=Don't like Don't read=**

* * *

"Ne, Shindou-san!" Tenma sedikit berlari menyusuri koridor sebuah _Ryoukan_ (penginapan tradisional ala Jepang) yang mewah di salah satu sudut kota Kyoto. Mereka berdua baru tiba di kota kuno itu. Mereka harus menghadiri sebuah acara penting dalam bisnis keluarga.

"Jangan berlari. Ini bukan sembarang penginapan," ujar Shindou.

Tenma merengut dan melambatkan langkah kakinya setelah dia berhasil menyusul Shindou, "Habis kau ini jalan seperti dikejar setan saja. Capek tau!" protes Tenma.

Shindou tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sudah tersedia untuknya. Dan di dalam kamar itu telah menunggu beberapa orang pelayan Ryoukan.

"Shindou-sama, Tenma-sama, silahkan berganti pakaian," ujar salah seorng pelayan itu.

Sudah terbiasa dengan tata cara begini, Shindou dan Tenma pun mengganti seragam mereka dan mengenakan satu set kimono formal untuk laki-laki.

Tenma memakai yukata berwarna kuning dan hakama biru. 4 lapis pakaian berbahan katun dan sutra terbaik itu pun tak pelak membuat Tenma kepanasan seketika. Mengingat suhu Kyoto yang tinggi di musim panas begini. Meski malam sudah meraja, suhu masih saja sanggup melelehkan eskrim yang baru dikeluarkan dari pendingin.

Sedangkan Shindou memakai pakaian yang sedikit berbeda. Yukata dan hakama berwarna putih yang dia pakai, dilengkapi dengan sebuah jubah hitam berlengan lebar dan panjangnya melebihi kaki hingga tersampir dengan eloknya di tatami kamar itu. Sebuah kalung besar yang terbuat dari batuan berwarna hitam mengkilat melingkar di lehernya.

"Silahkan, sang Pembaca Bintang telah menunggu anda," ujar kepala pelayan yang tadi. Dan ia membuka pintu Shouji kamar itu.

Shindou dan Tenma berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah _Washitsu_ yang begitu luas dan hanya diterangi beberapa buah lilin. Di dalam ruang bergaya tradisional itu, tampaklah 6 orang dewasa yang duduk saling berhadapan. Lalu diantara mereka, duduk membelakangi Shindou dan Tenma, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang bergelombang yang memandang sebuah altar.

Shindou berjalan tanpa ragu dan duduk di belakang wanita itu. Begitu pun dengan Tenma.

"Natsumi-sama..." Shindou membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa hormat pada wanita itu.

"Shindou-sama—" suara wanita itu terdengar lembut, namun tegas tak terbantah, "Bintang hitam mulai menampakkan diri. Saya rasa... ini waktu yang tepat bagi anda untuk menempati posisi anda yang sesungguhnya," wanita itu berbalik dan memandang 2 pemuda itu, "Saat dia mendapatkan benda terakhir itu, perputaran nasib akan mengalami pergolakan luar biasa. Jika anda tidak segera menyempurnakan kekuatan itu... entah apa yang akan diperbuat si bintang hitam pada dia yang membawa darah itu."

Shindou melirik Tenma yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Kemudian dia memandang keenam orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Di sisi kanannya ada pihak dari keluarganya, ayah, ibu dan pamannya. Sementara di sisi kirinya, ada pihak dari keluarga Tenma, ayahnya, juga kakek dan neneknya; meski bukan kakek nenek kandung.

Dan pandangannya kembali pada wanita, sang pembaca bintang yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Tenma, "Apa ini semua akan berpengaruh pada pemilik darah itu?"

Natsumi mengangguk, "Setidaknya kita bisa membentengi 'darah'nya dari jangkauan tangan si bintang hitam itu. Jika terlalu lama, saya khawatir 'darah' itu akan tercemar dan menghentikan proses yang sampai saat ini sudah berjalan lancar."

Saat itu Shindou dan Tenma saling berpandangan.

"Ryubi-sama dan Komei-sama telah memberi perlindungan pada ketiga benda yang sudah kita dapat. Namun benda terakhir masih ada entah dimana di luar sana," ujar Natsumi, "Jadi kekuatan terakhir yang kita miliki saat ini—hanya kalian berdua."

Shindou terdiam sebentar, merasakan kegelisahan Tenma di belakangnya, "Saya mengerti. Mulai besok—saya akan menjalankan peran sebagai kepala Onmyouji area Timur."

Natsumi tersenyum, kemudian dia menyerahkan 2 buah magatama berwarna hitam dan putih, masing-masing pada Shindou dan Tenma, "Beserta cincin yang dibawa oleh Tenma, ini akan menjadi simbol kesatuan kalian. Dua kekuatan yang tidak akan terpisahkan."

Shindou menggenggam magatama hitam itu, "Saya mengerti," lalu dia berdiri, "Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Silahkan mempersiapkan upacara untuk besok," ujarnya.

Tenma pun segera berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada orang-orang di sana dan langsung menyusul langkah Shindou.

"Araa—sepertinya Shindou senang sekali," ujar Okatsu, ibu Shindou.

Natsumi ikut tersenyum, "Ya... dia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini," katanya.

Endou menghela nafas panjang, "Kalian berdua ini memang kompak," ia berdiri dan membenahi hakamanya yang lumayan kusut, "Jadi—persiapan upacara harus segera diselesaikan, dan..." dia memandang ke sudut tergelap dalam ruangan itu, "Kau sudah meninggalkan 'tanda' 'kan, Hakuryuu?"

Dari dalam kegelapan itu muncullah Hakuryuu dengan atribut lengkapnya, "Sekali lagi dan kekkai itu akan sempurna."

Lagi-lagi Endou menghela nafas, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Padahal sebenarnya kau tidak harus melakukan 'hal seperti itu' padanya, 'kan?"

Hakuryuu tersenyum tipis, "Mau bagimana lagi... aku sudah mencarinya selama lebih dari 200 tahun."

"Sudahlah, Endou-kun," Natsumi berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya itu, "Yang jelas sekarang kita harus menyiapkan proses 'upacara' dan besok... babak terakhir akan kita mainkan."

"Natsumi-san benar, Endou," ayah Shindou turut bicara, "Tugas kita bukan membatasi apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

"Ya ya... kita punya tugas lain, aku tahu itu," Endou menyerah dan tidak membahas soal ini lagi.

Saat itu Ryubi, seorang tua paruh baya dengan rambut biru-hitam, berdiri bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut ungu-hitam panjang yang diikat satu ke samping dan selalu membawa kipas berbulu, Komei, sang istri tercinta.

"Hakuryuu, tugasmu adalah menemukan 1 benda terakhir. Apa kau sudah punya petunjuk dimana itu tersimpan?"

"Ya," Hakuryuu itu mengangguk, "Museum nasional Tokyo. Dan pameran akan diadakan 8 hari lagi."

"Museum Nasional, ya?" ujar Komei, "Aku akan mencari blue print dari gedung itu."

Hakuryuu membungkukkan badannya, "Mohon bantuannya, Komei-sama."

Komei tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "Nah—Tasuke..."

Pria yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Okatsu itu pun berdiri. Wajah dan perawakannya tidak berbeda dengan saudari kembarnya, "Saya mengerti," tanpa harus Komei bicara, Tasuke pun segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

"Ku rasa.. sekarang juga waktunya untuk Haruna dan Yuuto menjalankan peran mereka," ujar Okatsu.

"Ya..." Natsumi kembali memandang altar dengan latar belakang ukiran 'Tomoe' yang indah, "Tirai sudah dinaikkan. Yang akan terjadi... tak akan terbaca pada jalur bintang sekalipun."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat Shindou dan Tenma. Seperti tadi, Tenma masih kesulitan menyusul langkah Shindou yang jauh lebih cepat darinya. Ditambah susahnya berjalan dengan memakai hakama, Tenma makin kesulitan menyusul Shindou.

Pemuda berambut _dark-brown_ itu kembali masuk ke kamar tempat mereka berganti pakaian tadi. Dan di sana pun masih menunggu para pelayan yang akan membantu melepaskan semua lapis pakaian yang mereka kenakan...

"Semua sudah selesai," ucap si kepala pelayan, "Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Keluarlah!" ucap Shindou singkat. Penuh wibawa seorang pemimpin.

Maka semua pelayan itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu geser itu. Dan kini tinggallah Tenma sendiri bersama Shindou dalam ruang tidur yang luas itu. Sebuah futon besar sudah disiapkan dan di tata dengan nyaman, menunggu siapapun yang akan menghabiskan malam dalam selimut yang nyaman itu.

Entah kenapa.. mendadak Tenma jadi gugup ditinggal berdua dengan Shindou. Padahal disetiap acara seperti ini—mereka sudah biasa tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Em..Shi—Shindou-san..."

"Hn?" jawab Shindou yang mengingatkan Tenma pada Kyousuke. Pemuda itu memandang sosok Tenma yang kini hanya mengenakan yukata tidur yang tipis.

"Emm... se—seperti kata Kaa-san tadi..."

"Kau dan aku sudah saatnya untuk menyatukan apa yang terpisah," Shindou mengambil magatama yang dibawa Tenma dan menyatukannya dengan magatama hitam miliknya hingga membentuk sebuah bulatan Yin dan Yang, "Mulai saat ini... kau adalah seorang Miko. Pendamping abadiku."

Muka Tenma serasa terbakar saat itu. Meski dia diberitahu hal ini sejak dia kelas 2 SMP, tidak pernah dia bayangkan hari dimana dia menempati perannya sebagai Miko pendamping sang Onmyouji, akan datang secepat ini.

Tangan Shindou terulur dan hendak menyentuh pipi Tenma. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Tenma memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

"... Kau takut?" tanya Shindou pelan.

Tenma menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri, '_Tidak apa. Dia Shindou. Orang yang kau suka. Tidak akan ada masalah..'_ Tenma membatin untuk menguatkan dirinya, lalu dia membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Shindou yang memandang cemas padanya; dan dia tersenyum, "Tidak apa," Tenma meraih tangan Shindou yang masih mengambang hampa di udara dan meletakkan telapak tangan itu di pipinya, "Karena aku bersama Shindou-san..."

Mendengar itu, Shindou pun segera saja meraih kedua bibir merah Tenma dalam sebuah ciuman. Singkat... tapi bisa membuat Tenma melayang.

Wajah pemuda coklat dengan rambut menyerupai pusaran angin itu merona merah dan dia pun tertunduk malu.

Shindou berbisik di telinga Tenma, "Kau milikku, Tenma... cuma milikku," tanpa bicara lagi, Shindou mendorong tubuh Tenma hingga pemuda itu terlentang di futon. Dan dengan cepat dia membuka obi yang melingkar di pinggang Tenma hingga membuat helai kimono katun itu tersingkap.

Tenma memejamkan mata seketika.

Sekali lagi Shindou mengusap pipi Tenma dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di kedua sisinya, "Jangan takut... Endou-san tidak akan menggantungmu di pohon meski tahu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Sontak Tenma membuka matanya. Dan begitu melihat wajah Shindou yang tersenyum padanya, mendadak wajahnya seperti terbakar, "K-kau ini! Sudah begini kenapa masih saja bercanda," Tenma mencoba mengatasi debaran jantungnya yang berpacu.

Memang ini bukan pertama kali Shindou tersenyum padanya. Di setiap kesempatan mereka berdua, Shindou sering tersenyum padanya. Tapi... senyumannya kali ini berbeda. Shindou... tampak begitu mempesona.

Shindou menyusuri bentuk wajah Tenma dengan jemarinya, "Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini. Menunggu saat aku... bisa menyentuhmu... seutuhnya."

Tenma menelan ludah saat Shindou mengecup lehernya... Dan bukan sekedar kecupan. Shindou menggigit pelan titik sensitif di bagian lehernya, "Ahh! Shindou-san!"

Sedetik berikutnya Tenma membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kaget karena reaksi yang diluar kesadarannya barusan.

Shindou pun memandang Tenma yang kini mukanya sudah berubah merah seperti apel matang, "Ternyata kau ini cepat tanggap, ya?" dan dia pun kembali mencium bibir Tenma, namun kini dalam intensitas yang berbeda.

Tenma masih bingung pada apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi toh akhirnya dia menuruti apa yang Shindou inginkan dan membiarkan bagian dalam mulutnya disentuh oleh lidah Shindou. Sentuhan itu membuat suhu tubuhnya melonjak drastis.

Shindou tak berniat membuang kesempatan. Begitu merasakan kedua tangan Tenma memeluk tubuhnya, dia pun dengan segera menyentuh bagian tubuh Tenma yang sebelumnya tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Tenma menggeliat pelan. Merasakan sentuhan asing pada kulitnya. Nafasnya semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan dan otaknya pun mulai mengalami penurunan kesadaran yang membuat Tenma bertumpu pada instingnya belaka.

Shindou membawa Tenma berkelana menuju dunia yang tidak pernah Tenma tahu. Dunia penuh api yang membara, namun juga diliputi angin segar yang begitu menyejukkan jiwa.

"HAHH!" Tenma memekik pelan saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terkoyak. Sakit... tapi sakit itu begitu menggoda. Kedua tangannya meremas kain kimono yang masih menutupi separuh tubuh Shindou.

"Aahk! S-Shindou!" Tenma tersengal, mencoba mengikuti gerakan Shindou tapi dia tidak bisa. Airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sakit ini tak terbendung lagi.

Merasakan reaksi Tenma, Shindou pun melepaskan pemuda itu. Dikecupnya lembut kelopak mata Tenma, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mau aku berhenti?"

Tenma mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang kacau. Otaknya terasa buntu. Dia tidak mau sakit seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Shindou. Tenma membuka matanya dan memandang kedua bola mata Shindou yang memandangnya cemas, "Aku tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "Tapi... perlahan saja..." katanya dengan wajah merah padam.

Shindou mengangguk, lalu dia menyusupkan sebelah tangannya di punggung Tenma dan membawa pemuda itu makin rapat dengannya.

Saat itu... Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Yang terdengar kini hanya suara yang menandakan bahwa keberadaan dua insan itu, kini telah menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak terucap.

...

Shindou mengusap airmata yang mengalir sunyi di pipi Tenma, "Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah..."

Tenma mengangguk dan merapatkan diri pada Shindou, "Apa ini berarti.. aku benar-benar jadi milik Shindou-san?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Sejak dulu kau memang milikku."

Si coklat itu tersenyum lebar dan segera memejamkan matanya, "Oyasumi, Shindou-san..."

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Adududuh!" Kyousuke mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena kejatuhan kotak-kotak dari atas lemarinya. Keributan itu jelas saja memancing perhatian Yuuichi yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri di ruang kerja.

Yuuichi pun buru-buru masuk dalam kamar Kyousuke dan terkejut melihat adiknya duduk diantara box-box kertas yang berantakan, "Ya ampun, Kyousuke. Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" Yuuichi segera menolong adiknya, "Keningmu berdarah!" Yuuichi tanpa ragu mengusap darah di kening Kyousuke dengan lengan bajunya.

"Nii-san! Bajunya jadi kotor," Kyousuke coba mengelak, tapi Yuuichi menahan pundaknya.

"Kau lebih penting dari pada baju ini," Yuuichi membimbing Kyousuke duduk di tempat tidur, "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu," Yuuichi pun segera turun ke lantai bawah, mengambil kotak P3K di ruang keluarga dan segara kembali ke kamar Kyousuke.

Begitu cepatnya sampai Kyousuke bisa percaya kalau kakaknya memakai teleport.

"Kenapa bisa berjatuhan begitu?" tanya Yuuichi seraya membersihkan luka Kyousuke dengan alkohol.

Kyousuke meringis kesakitan, tapi berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "Dari pada liburan tidak ada kerjaan, aku bermaksud beres-beres barang. Tapi tiba-tiba... jatuh begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak panggil aku? Aku bisa membantu," Yuuichi mengambil kapas kering untuk membersihkan sekitar luka Kyousuke lalu menutupnya dengan kain kasa yang direkatkan dengan plester.

"Habisnya—Nii-san kelihatan sibuk sekali. Mana mungkin aku ganggu dengan hal sepele begini," Kyousuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Yuuichi menghela nafas dan membereskan isi kotak P3K yang berhamburan di kasur Kyousuke, "Ya sudah—beres-beresnya nanti saja. Sekarang kamu tiduran dulu sampai kepalamu tidak pusing lagi!"

"Tapi..." Kyousuke hendak protes, namun terhenti seketika begitu Yuuichi memberinya death glare khas Tsurugi yang membuatnya langsung menurut.

Yuuichi tampaknya puas melihat Kyousuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "Aku buatkan makan siang dulu."

Kyousuke pun cuma bisa pasrah, tidak mau membuat kakaknya itu marah. Pemuda itu pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Cuaca di luar sangat tidak bersahabat, membuat Kyousuke memutuskan untuk diam di rumah meski teman-teman sekelasnya ribut mengajaknya ke pantai, apalagi para cewek. Bagi Kyousuke, daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan hal bodoh tidak berguna begitu, lebih baik dia belajar di rumah, atau sesekali membantu kakaknya memecahkan suatu kasus ringan yang tak langka di daerah tempat mereka tinggal.

Apalagi setelah Yuuichi mengizinkan Kyousuke untuk ikut dalam 'perburuan' si Hakuryuu yang telah mencuri 3 harta pusaka negara, dan salah satunya adalah harta pusaka keluarga Tsurugi yang usianya lebih dari 200 tahun itu.

Kini dendam Kyousuke pada Hakuryuu bukan hanya karena pencuri brengsek itu telah mempermalukannya.. dua kali! Tapi juga karena dia telah berani mencoreng nama Tsurugi yang terkenal sebagai petinggi si departemen kepolisian dari waktu ke waktu. Harta Tsurugi yang dijaga begitu ketat di Bank Internasional, bisa dibobol begitu saja, tanpa merusak alarm, tanpa merusak brankas dan tanpa jejak. Seolah memang harta itu tidak pernah berada dalam brankas baja setebal 30 cm itu.

Sedang sibuk melayang-layang dengan segala hipotesa dan analisanya, Kyousuke dikejutkan dering ponselnya yang dia set dalam volume tertinggi. Dia pun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

'Kuda calling'

Begitu yang dia baca di layar ponselnya dan Kyousuke langsung mengangkatnya, "Apa?"

"Bhuu—kau itu dingin sekali. Kita sudah seminggu tak ketemu. Kau tidak kangen apa sama aku?" suara Tenma yang melengking menembus telinga Kyousuke .

"Hn—ngapain juga aku harus kangen kamu, _Baka-ouji_?!"

"Dasar, buntut!"

"Ta—," Kyousuke memiringkan badannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, tanpa sadar dia merintih.

Jelas itu membuat Tenma heran, "Kau kenapa, Tsurugi?"

"Ck—tidak. Cuma tadi tertimpa box dari atas lemari," jawab Kyousuke.

"KAU TIDAK APA-APA 'KAN, KYOUSUKE?!"

Mendengar nada panik yang ketara dari suara Tenma, mau tidak mau Kyousuke bengong juga. Apalagi... jarang Tenma memanggil nama kecilnya, seperti dia memanggil nama kecil Tenma.

"Kyousuke—kau luka tidak? Parah? Oi! Jawab aku, Kyousuke!" suara Tenma makin terdengar panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau ini seperti dengar berita aku tertabrak truk saja," jawab Kyousuke dingin.

"Serius? Kau ga apa? Ga luka?"

Kyousuke makin heran dengan sikap Tenma yang seperti ini, "Luka sedikit di kepalaku. Nii-san sudah mengobatiku."

Kyousuke mendengar Tenma menghela nafas lega, "Yokata...," kata Tenma di seberang sana.

Baru saja Kyousuke akan bertanya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan guncangan yang cukup besar. Beberapa barangnya jatuh dari rak bukunya. Dan guncangan itu tak lantas berhenti.

Gempa.

Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Kyousuke. Menyingkirkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dia pun segera bangkit dan berusaha keluar dari kamarnya. Namun itu terasa 2 kali lebih sulit karena guncangan yang kuat ini. Barang-barangnya berjatuhan, terdengar suara benda-benda pecah dan juga debam suara benda berat yang menghantam lantai.

Akhirnya Kyousuke berhasil mencapai pintu, dan saat dia membuka pintu, dia melihat Yuuichi tengah menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kyousuke! Kita harus cepat keluar," Yuuichi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Kyousuke menuruni tangga.

"Oi—Kyousuke! Kyousuke!" suara Tenma masih terdengar dari ponsel Kyousuke, namun si pemilik ponsel itu tidak sempat memikirkan apapun selain untuk segera menyelamatkan diri.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

"KYOUSUKE!" teriakan Tenma bergema sia-sia seiring suara tanda bahwa sambungan telepon sudah terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shindou.

"Kyousuke... entahlah.. tadi aku telepon dengan dia dan mendadak terdengar suara aneh di sana," tangan Tenma bergetar.

Shindou memandang wajah pucat Tenma, dan dia pun menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan, "Ayo, kita periksa daerah itu."

Tenma mengangguk dan mengikuti Shindou ke altar yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Shindou mengambil sebuah wadah air dari tembaga dan meletakkannya di tatami. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba air dalam wadah itu beriak tanpa ada siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Shindou-san..." Tenma tampak panik.

"Sial!" umpat Shindou dan dia langsung mengeluarkan selembar ofudo bertuliskan mantra dan mencelupkannya dalam air itu, "On sowahanba shuda saraba tamara sowahanba shudo kan... On tatagyato dohanbaya sowaka... On handobo dohanbaya sowaka... Onbazoro dohanbaya sowaka... On basaragini harajihattaya sowaka... On barodaya sowaka," dalam sekejap muncullah lambang pentagram merah di dasar air itu.

"Shuku... Dou... Shou..." Tenma merapalkan sebuah mantra dan seketika muncullah sosok seorang pria dewasa, berambut pirang pucat panjang yang tergerai indah, dengan kedua bola mata merah yang mengisyaratkan kekuatan, "Arthur, lindungi Shindou!" perintah Tenma pada shikigami miliknya itu.

"Jika itu perintah tuan," ujar shikigami itu tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya sama sekali. Kemudian pria yang mengenakan kimono gaya bangsawan Jepang kuno itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan muncullah kekkai berwarna kemerahan mengelilingi altar tempat mereka berada.

"Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha..." entah dari mana suara itu bergaung dan sedetik berikutnya sebuah petir hitam menyambar kekkai milik Arthur dan menggetarkan altar itu.

"Hikuu!" Tenma memerintahkan Arthur untuk menyerang balik siapapun yang menyerang mereka barusan.

Api merah membara memenuhi ruangan itu dan menelan petir hitam yang semenjak tadi menyerang mereka.

Keributan itu mengundang perhatian dari Endou dan Natsumi yang ada tidak jauh dari ruangan utama itu. Keduanya pun segera masuk dalam washitsu yang kini telah berubah menjadi panggung beradunya dua kekuatan spiritual yang luar biasa.

"Bintang hitam!" pekik Natsumi begitu melihat petir hitam yang masih terus menyambar diantara tarian api milik Arthur.

Tak disangka sebuah petir melesat cepat menuju ke arah Natsumi. Tanpa ragu Endou pun berdiri di depan istrinya itu, "On basara gini haraji hattaya sowaka!" sebuah kekkai putih tipis menghalau petir itu hingga menyambar sebuah pintu shouji.

Adu antara petir dan api itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Shindou bisa memagang kendali, "noumaku san man da, basara dan sen da, makara sha da sowata ya un taratakanman, on kiri kiri, on kiri kiri!"

Petir hitam tadi seolah tersedot oleh sesuatu dan berkumpul di tangan Shindou. Kemudian dari sana terbentuklah sebuah permata hitam mengkilat yang tampak mengerikan. Setelah semua reda, tubuh Shindou langsung limbung, untunglah Tenma cepat tanggap dan menahan pundak Shindou.

Endou dan Natsumi segera mendekati dua pemuda itu, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Endou cemas."

Shindou mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah," dia pun duduk dengan tegak lagi. Mata hijaunya menatap wadah tembaga yang kini telah mengering isinya. Menyisakan sebuah ofudo yang terbakar sebagian, "Kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo," katanya.

Endou dan Natsumi berpandangan lalu mereka mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan aku siapkan transportasinya sekarang," Endou pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tenma memandang Arthur yang masih berdiri di dekatnya, "Tolong lacak siapa yang menyerang kita," dia menyerahkan batu hitam di tangan Shindou pada Arthur.

Sosok siluman rupawan itu pun melesat pergi menembus atap gedung bergaya kuno itu. Dan dalam sekilas pandang sosoknya berubah menjadi wujud siluman naga besar.

"Kalian berdua istirahat dulu," ujar Natsumi, "Biar aku yang bereskan sisanya."

"Kaa-san," Tenma memandang ibunya itu.

Natsumi tersenyum seraya menepuk kepala Tenma, "Sudah sana! Kasihan Shindou kalau kau ajak berdiri terus."

Tenma mengangguk dan memapah Shindou keluar dan menuju kamar mereka.

Sedangkan Natsumi, dia mengeuarkan beberapa kertas putih polos berbentuk orang. Dan ketiksa dia selesai membaca sebuah mantra, kertas-kertas itu bergerak, "Tolong bereskan ruangan ini, ya?!" ujar Natsumi pada shikigami-shikigami miliknya yang merasuk dalam kertas itu. Kemudian dia pun keluar dan membiarkan pesuruhnya bekerja membersihkan ruangan yang porak-poranda itu.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kau yakin kuat pulang sekarang?" tanya Tenma saat dia dan Shindou menuju mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang sudah disiapkan Endou.

Shindou mengangguk, "kalau lebih lama lagi, kekkai yang dipasang Natsumi Sama akan runtuh, aku harus menahannya," Shindou masuk dalam mobil itu terlebih dulu.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati," ujar Okatsu yang mengantar mereka bersama Natsumi dan Endou.

"Masalah di sini serahkan pada Natsumi. Kalian berdua berkonsentrasi saja di Tokyo," kata Endou, "Setelah disini beres, aku akan menyusul kalian."

Tenma mengangguk dan masuk dalam mobil. Kemudian kendaraan itu pun segera melintasi jalanan di kota kuno yang menjadi bagian cagar budaya di kota Kyoto.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui, semenjak tadi ada seekor burung gagak bermata emas yang terus mengikuti pergerakan mereka...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Klik next  
**

* * *

**FYI :**

**Magatama:** batu yang berbentuk seperti bentuk dalam lingkaran Yin Yang. Biasa terbuat dari batu mulia maupun batu biasa. Magatama biasa disertakan dalam setiap upacara keagamaan dan kepercayaan di Jepang karena orang Jepang meyakini kalau satu butir Magatama adalah perlambang 1 siklus kehidupan manusia.

**Tomoe:** lambang yang terdiri dari 3 magatama. Image dari lambang ini bisa berupa 2 arti, pusaran dan kelopak bunga, tergantung bagaimana perasaan orang yang memandang lambang ini.

**Miko:** secara harafiah berarti wanita kuil. Namun bisa diartikan sebagai mereka yang mengabdi pada kuil sebagai pelayan dewa. Peran Miko dalam fic bukanlah sebagai pelayan dewa, melainkan sebagai seorang onmyouji, dan bertugas untuk membantu dalam setiap ritual dan sebagai penyeimbang energi spiritual agar proses ritual bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

**Ofudo:** kertas mantra yang biasa dipakai oleh pendeta maupun Onmyouji dalam ritual mereka.

**Shikigami:** roh yang merupakan pesuruh atau pengikut dari seorang yang berkekuatan spiritual tinggi. Roh-roh ini memiliki beberapa keunggulan tergantung jenis dan tingkatan roh mereka. Roh rendahan biasanya berwujud hewan-hewan kecil dan biasanya diberi tugas sebagai pengantar pesan. Namun roh tingkat tinggi adalah roh yang memiliki kemampuan magis yang besar. Biasa berwujud binatang yang didewakan. Seperti burung garuda, serigala, rubah atau pun naga. Hanya omnyouji atau pendeta tinggi yang mampu mengendalikan roh-roh semacam ini.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ini, minumlah," Yuuichi membawakan Kyousuke segelas minuman. Saat ini mereka berada di camp pengungsian akibat gempa yang terjadi kemarin. Gempa yang cukup besar namun untunglah tak menyebabkan bangunan-bangunan tinggi roboh.

Akan tetapi banyak rumah yang mengalami kerusakan parah akibat tertimpa tiang listrik maupun akibat kedakan dari saluran gas bawah tanah. Bersyukur karena pihak pemerintah bisa dengan tanggap menangani lokasi hingga tidak timbul korban yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Pundak Nii-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyousuke seraya memandang pundak kanan Yuuichi yang terluka karena melindungi Kyousuke dari lontaran aspal yang terbelah karena ledakan dari bawah.

"Ah," Yuuichi duduk di sebelah Kyousuke, "Luka segini sih tidak masalah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam dan melihat orang-orang yang berkumpul di taman terluas di wilayah itu. Beberapa tim medis tampak sibuk dengan pasien mereka. Anak-anak kecil menangis di pelukan ibu mereka. Para orang dewasa membantu apa yang bisa mereka bantu.

Tubuh Kyousuke sedikit merinding, meski ini bukan gempa besar pertama yang dia rasakan, tetap saja...

Yuuichi menyadari kondisi adiknya dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu, 'Tidak apa-apa,' bisiknya pelan.

Kyousuke bersandar di dada bidang Yuuichi, ketakutannya hilang seketika... Kyousuke pun tidak tahu kenapa... setiap ada gempa, meski hanya sebuah guncangan kecil saja, bisa membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Dan yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Yuuichi.

"Aa—itu Tenma-kun."

Kyousuke langsung menegakkan badannya dan melihat sobatnya mencari di antara para pengungsi. Dan saat bola mata biru keabuan itu bertemu sosok Kyousuke dan Yuuichi, Tenma pun langsung memacu langkahnya.

"Tsurugi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenma cemas, wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tenma!" kata Kyousuke. Walau begitu, dia senang Tenma datang.

Lalu Tenma memandang Yuuichi, "Yuuichi-san terluka, ya?"

"Ah—hanya luka memar saja kok."

Tenma terduduk lemas di depan kedua saudara Tsurugi itu, "Syukurlah.. aku pikir... aku pikir..." air mata menetes di pipi Tenma.

"O—oi, Tenma! Kenapa malah kamu yang nangis?!" Kyousuke jadi panik sendiri.

Tenma sama sekali tidak menahan isak tangisnya, "Tsurugi! Aku takut tahu! Dari kemarin mau kesini tapi dihalangi petugas. Masih rawan katanya. Makanya aku... aku..." Tenma kembali menangis.

Kyousuke memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun Yuuichi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyousuke.

"Kau punya sahabat yang sangat baik, Kyousuke," ujar Yuuichi, "Ah—itu Okita-san dan Gouenji-senpai. Aku ke sana dulu, ya?!" dia pun berdiri dan melangkah tertatih menuju 2 rekannya di kepolisian itu.

Setelah Yuuichi pergi, Kyousuke menyuruh Tenma duduk di sebelahnya, "Kami tidak apa-apa kok. Kamu juga lihat sendiri. Meski tanah dan aspal rusak parah, bangunan-bangunan penting di kota ini terselamatkan. Korban jiwa juga minim sekali."

Tenma menghapus air matanya.

Saat itu Kyousuke melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis Tenma, "Oi—itu... bukannya cincin yang selalu kau pakai di kalung perakmu?" tanya Kyousuke.

"Ini?" Tenma menunjukkan cincinnya, "Iya. Ini cincin yang diberikan Shindou-san padaku."

Kyousuke memandang Tenma dengan raut wajah yang sangat heran, "J-jadi kamu dan dia sudah..." dan jawaban yang dia dapat hanyalah seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah Tenma.

Pemuda berambut _dark-blue_ itu pun menunduk lesu, "—aku tidak mau komentar apa-apa lagi."

Tenma hanya tertawa pelan. Saat ini dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Kyousuke tidak terluka parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Kyousuke kembali memandang Tenma, "Kau dari mana?"

"Dari Kyoto."

"Hah? Bersama si Shindou itu?"

"Ya iyalah. Kaa-san dan ibunya Shindou-san 'kan kerja di Kyoto. Makanya kami barengan ke sana."

Kyousuke tidak mau bertanya lagi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Mukamu pucat sekali," Tenma menyentuh kening Kyousuke, "Demam... sebaiknya kau berbaring saja. Sini!"

"O—Oi!" tapi Kyousuke tidak bisa melawan saat Tenma menarik badannya dan memaksanya untuk rebahan dengan menjadikan kedua kaki Tenma sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Jangan bawel! Tidur saja!" kata Tenma cuek tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Kyousuke dan juga orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan heran.

Kyousuke mencoba bangun, tapi sakit di kepala membuatnya pasrah saja berbaring.

Tenma mengusap-usap kepala Kyousuke, "Tidur saja ya... tidak apa-apa kok... aku tidak akan pergi..."

Saat itu, entah kenapa Kyousuke merasa sangat nyaman. Kantuk pun datang tanpa paksaan dan membuat Kyousuke dengan cepatnya menutup mata dan jatuh dalam tidur yang amat nyenyak.

* * *

**[Edited Title]**

"**Iru yo, ****...**** Mou, kienai****"**

_(Aku disini, ... Tak akan menghilang lagi)_

**.**

**Inazuma Eleven Go/Chrono Stone/Galaxy © Level-5**

**Genre :**

**Supernatural/Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort/Angst/little bit Humor**

**Rated:**

**M**

**Pairing :**

**MuneKyo & TakuTen (Friendship) TenKyou**

**Warning :**

**Crack Pairing/menjerumus ke YAOI /not for CHILD/Rape/miss Typo/Alternate Universe (AU)/OOC-minimalisir(maybe?) and pemaksaan (?) Character/Death Chara(hohoho)/**

**.**

**=Don't like Don't read=**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Begitu Kyousuke membuka matanya, dia melihat wajah kakaknya, "Nii-san?"

"Oh—kau sudah bangun?" Yuuichi membantu Kyousuke duduk, "Tidurmu pulas sekali seperti kucing."

Kyousuke memandang ke sekeliling, masih separuh mengantuk, "Mana Tenma?" tanyanya.

"Ah—tadi ada pemuda berambut coklat bergelombang yang menjemputnya. Tenma-kun bilang supaya aku jangan bangunkan kamu."

Kyousuke memandang langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Berarti dia tidur lama sekali. Dan sekarang... entah kenapa rasanya badannya menjadi enteng dan sakit di kepalanya lenyap sudah.

Yuuichi menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyousuke, "Besok kita sudah boleh kembali ke rumah. Malam ini petugas masih memeriksa kemungkinan gempa susulan," Yuuichi merapikan poni Kyousuke, "Kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidur dalam tenda saja."

Kyousuke menggeleng, "Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi," katanya, "Aku mau minum dulu," dia pun berdiri dan menuju ke keran air minum di taman. Untunglah masih ada 1 saluran air yang selamat dan tidak mengalami kerusakan, jadi meski mengungsi, semua tidak kekurangan air bersih untuk minum.

Setelah memuaskan dahaga yang mencekik tenggorokannya sejak tadi, Kyousuke pun kembali mengamati suasana di pengungsian itu. Tidak seperti kemarin dan pagi tadi, sekarang wajah-wajah yang dia lihat sudah tampak lebih tenang dan tak ada lagi tangis histeris. Ibu-ibu menggendong anaknya sembari menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Para ayah dan orang dewasa lain membantu petugas membenahi jalanan yang rusak parah.

"Yo—kau sudah bangun tuan pu—!"

Kyousuke memotong ucapan orang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan serangan siku sekuat tenaga yang menghantam perut orang itu, "Panggil aku begitu lagi, ku lumat kepalamu, Okita-san," Kyousuke berkacak pinggang dan memandang sosok Okita yang membungkuk menahan sakit.

"K—Kau ini ganas sekali, Kyousuke-kun. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya, baka."

Okita berdiri tegak dan memandang sepupu jauhnya itu, "Kau ini ga ada sopan-sopannya sama aku. Padahal aku juga lebih tua dari Yuuichi."

"Tapi kau tidak lebih dewasa dari Nii-san," sahut Kyousuke ketus.

Okita merengut, "Kau ini memang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Beda dengan Yuuichi."

Kyousuke tidak mempedulikan ocehan Okita dan dia pun kembali berjalan, "Kenapa kalian berdua masih ada di sini? Bukannya kalian bagian kriminal, ya?"

"Bhuu—kau ini dikhawatirkan orang kok judes gitu," Okita memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sudi dikhawatirkan orang sepertimu," kata Kyousuke, "Kasihan Katora-san harus mengurusimu seumur hidup."

"Eeeh—enak aja. Katora itu istri terbaik di seluruh galaxy, tau!"

"Makanya itu, kasihan kalau dapat orang seperti kamu," Kyousuke kembali ke tempat kakaknya dan duduk dengan cueknya.

"Lho—kenapa, Okita-san? Mukanya cemberut begitu?" tanya Yuuichi.

"Tanya aja sama adikmu tersayang itu!" Okita duduk di sisi Yuuichi yang lain.

Yuuichi hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala melihat 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa akur itu, "Goueji-senpai mana?" tanya Yuuichi memecah kebisuan itu.

"Oh—tuh, dia ada di pos pengawas," Okita menunjuk ke sebuah tenda putih di depan taman. Dan tampaklah wanita berambut ungu polos itu sedang bicara dengan seseorang, "lho—itu Fuyuka 'kan?"

Yuuichi menajamkan pandangannya, dan benarlah, memang Fuyuka, wali kelas adiknya yang sedang bicara dengan Gouenji.

Hal itu juga menarik perhatian Kyousuke, "Mana Fuyuka-sensei?" tanyanya.

"Tuh, di tenda pengawas," jawab Yuuichi, "Kamu mau ke sana?"

Kyousuke mencibir, "Mana mau aku ganggu pasangan sejoli yang mesra begitu. Bisa kena kutuk aku," katanya asal.

Yuuichi dan Okita tertawa.

Kyousuke menegadah dan memandang langit malam yang indah bertabur sejuta bintang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan suka dibalik derita. Seandainya tidak terjadi gempa, orang-orang tidak akan berkumpul dalam suasana akrab seperti ini. Saling menghibur, saling menjaga. Dan yang pasti, setelah semua normal nanti, penduduk pasti menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Kyousuke menikmati hembusan angin malam yang cukup sejuk. Dan saat dia memandang bulan yang bersinar manja di atas sana, sejenak dia melihat sebuah lingkaran hitam yang menodai redupnya penanda malam itu. Namun saat Kyousuke berkedip sekali, lingkaran hitam itu hilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Haaai! Kami datang membantu!" Tenma muncul di depan rumah Kyousuke bersama Ibuki.

"Kalian..." jujur Kyousuke kaget melihat kedatangan Ibuki.

"Aku lihat di berita pagi ini kalau kalian sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Makanya aku dateng. Eh—ketemu Ibuki pula tadi," kata Tenma, "Nah—apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Kyousuke mempersilahkan mereka masuk, "Kerusakan rumah tidak parah. Hanya saja dalamnya seperti kapal karam. Hati-hati dengan pecahan kaca!" ujar Kyousuke.

Ibuki memandangi isi rumah yang berantakan, "Ini sih sudah masuk taraf gawat. Bagaimana dengan listrik dan gas?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi baru normal. Ya—setidaknya kami bisa tidur dibawah atap hari ini," kata Kyousuke, "Daerah rumah kalian tidak kena, ya?"

"Rumahku sih aman. 'Kan lumayan jauh dari sini," kata Tenma sambil melangkahi patahan lemari.

"Apartemenku juga aman. Hanya kena sedikit guncangan. Pusat gempa memang di wilayah ini," kata Ibuki yang memungut pecahan vas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yuuichi-san mana?" tanya Tenma sambil mencari di sudut rumah yang bisa dia jangkau dengan matanya.

"Nii-san ada di lantai 2, memeriksa ruang kerjanya," Kyousuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membenahi barang-barang yang masih bisa terselamatkan. Dan saat itu dia bersyukur ada Tenma dan Ibuki yang membantunya.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ini sampah terakhir," Tenma memasukkan pecahan piring dalam plastik hitam yang dipegang Ibuki.

Ibuki pun mengikat plastik sampah itu erat dan meletakkannya di luar pagar.

"Yosh—rumah Tsurugi sudah layak huni lagi," Tenma memandang seisi rumah yang sudah bersih seperti semula, meski ada beberapa jendel ayang terpaksa tidak berkaca.

"Hn, arigayou. Aku benar-benar tertolong," kata Kyousuke tulus.

"Ah—itu gunanya teman, iya 'kan, Ibuki?"

Ibuki mengangguk.

"Kalian bekerja keras hari ini," Yuuichi datang dari luar rumah sambil membawa 4 gelas berisi air dingin yang dia dapat dari petugas yang membantu warga untuk memperbaiki kerusakan.

"Arigatou, Yuuichi-san," Tenma menghabiskan isi gelas itu sekali minum, "hyaa—segaaar!"

Yuuichi tersenyum, "Makan malam akan diantar sebentar lagi. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu," kata Yuuichi.

Lalu mereka berempat pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang kondisinya paling normal diantara sofa yang lain. Sambil berbincang sejenak, mereka pun mengistirahatkan tubuh yang kepayahan setelah bekerja keras sejak tadi.

Tak lama, petugas dari dinas sosial pun datang membawakan jatah makan bagi mereka. Dan meski hanya diterangi batang lilin yang redup, ransum darurat itu terasa senikmat steak di hotel mewah...

"Hyaaa—bintangnya buanyaaak!" Tenma memandang kelamnya langit yang bertabur ribuan titik kecil cahaya yang indah.

"Belum ada listrik sih, jadi bintangnya tampak jelas," kata Kyousuke.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menikmati malam di haaman belakang rumah Kyousuke yang cukup luas. Yuuichi sedang kembali ke pos pengawasan untuk mencari berita terbaru tentang situasi lingkungan rumah mereka.

Tiga remaja sebaya itu duduk beralaskan rumput dan menikmati lukisan malam yang menakjubkan itu.

Udara malam di musim panas itu seolah tak mengganggu kesenangan 3 pemuda belia itu untuk mengobrol dan juga bicara tentang hal-hal kecil yang sepele. Biasanya Kyousuke paling anti pembicaraan macam ini, tapi sekarang... dia merasa kalau hal-hal kecil dan sepele itu bisa saja jadi kenangan berharga 'kan? Kenangan tentang fakta bahwa kau memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang baik dan begitu mempedulikanmu.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak bencana gempa itu. Hari ini—sekolah pun di mulai lagi. Dan kehebohan di Raimon Gakuen masih tetap sama seolah daerah itu tak terkena musibah apapun.

"Ohayou, Tsurugi!" sapa Tenma diikuti pukulan dahsyat di punggung Kyousuke.

"Baka! Kau mau buat aku patah tulang, ya?!"

Tenma nyengir selebar yang dia bisa, "Ya mana mungkinlah..." dia mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan mengikuti Kyousuke masuk ke kelas mereka.

Ruangan itu sudah lumayan penuh, dan mereka langsung menuju ke bangku mereka. Dan rupanya Ibuki sudah tiba lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Ohayou!" sapa Tenma.

"Ohayou," Ibuki membalasnya dengan senyum.

Tenma duduk di bangkunya, "Bagaimana tugas musim panas kalian? Sudah selesai semua?"

"Sudah pasti. Memangnya aku kau yang selalu ngebut mengerjakan di detik-detik terakhir liburan?" kata Kyousuke sewot.

"Yee—yang penting 'kan selesai," Tenma menggantung tasnya di sisi meja kayunya, "Ibuki juga sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Tidak terlalu menyita banyak waktu juga, sih."

Tenma cemberut, "kalian berdua pintar-pintar, sih," katanya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Lalaya datang menghampiri mereka, "ano—Tsurugi, Ibuki-san, bisa minta tolong?" kata gadis itu.

Kedua pemuda yang dipanggil memandang teman sekelas mereka.

"Pelajaran pertama sejarah nasional. Sensei minta supaya maket dari perpustakaan dibawa ke kelas. Tapi itu berat sekali. Kalian bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Kyousuke dan Ibuki saling berpandangan, lalu mereka mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih—aku benar-benar tertolong," lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Kyousuke, "Itu kunci ruang penyimpanan maket. Ada di rak nomor 3 di lemari dekat pintu."

Kyousuke menerima kunci itu dan berdiri, "Ayo," katanya pada Ibuki. Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Bhuu—aku ditinggal," Tenma menggembungkan pipinya.

Lalaya tersenyum melihat itu, "Nah—kalau kau mau, bantu aku siapkan meja untuk tempat maket itu, ya?!"

Mendengar itu Tenma pun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Lalaya dengan semangat. Persis seperti anak anjing yang diberi tulang mainan.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kyousuke dan Ibuki berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kayu yang cukup besar. Mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka dan memandang maket sejarah yang ada di rak paling atas di lemari itu.

"Dasar Lalaya, kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau tempatnya setinggi itu, sih?" Kyousuke mengacak poninya.

Ibuki tertawa pelas, lalu dia menyeret sebuah kursi ke depan lemari itu, "Biar aku saja," katanya. Lau dia pun naik ke kursi itu dan mengambil maketnya, "Untung saja maketnya terpisah," Ibuki pun menurunkan satu per satu maket dari plastik dan juga kayu itu. Kyousuke menerimanya di bawah.

"Banyak juga," kata Kyousuke sambil memasukkan bagian-bagian maket itu dalam kardus kosong.

"Masih 6 lagi," Ibuki hendak mengambil sebuah replika pasukan berkuda jaman samurai dulu. Namun tak mereka sangka, sebuah guncangan lumayan hebat terjadi, "Gempa lagi?" Ibuki berpegang pada lemari itu, mencoba untuk turun, "Tsurugi—kau tidak apa..." dia memandang Kyousuke dan terkejut melihat pemuda itu gemetar hebat dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "TSURUGI!" Ibuki langsung melompat turun dan mendorong tubuh Kyousuke saat dia melihat sebuah lemari di dekat Kyousuke mulai ambruk.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Namun untung saja guncangan itu segera berhenti. Suasana pun kembali normal meski banyak siswa masih merasa ketakutan. Kepanikan yang menyebar begitu cepat tidak bisa diredakan begitu saja, hingga akhirnya para guru dan yang staff sekolah membimbing murid-murid supaya berkumpul di lapangan sekolah...

"—Aduh..." Kyousuke mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Terbentur mungkin, "Kenapa... ada gempa lagi..." dia mencoba berdiri tapi badannya terasa berat. Saat itu dia baru sadar kalau ada yang menimpanya, "IBUKI?!"

Kyousuke panik melihat pemuda berambut putih itu tak sadarkan diri di atasnya. Dia mencoba duduk, dan begitu berhasil, dia makin terkejut melihat sebelah kaki Ibuki tertimpa lemari yang lumayan besar.

"IBUKII!" Kyousuke mengguncang tubuh Ibuki, mencoba membuatnya bangun. Dan ternyata itu tidak sia-sia, Ibuki membuka matanya,

"Tsurugi?" dan segera dia merintih kesakitan.

"Ja—jangan bergerak dulu.." kata Kyousuke, "Kakimu tertimpa lemari.. a—aku akan cari bantuan..."

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada pun terbuka dan muncullah Tenma dan Shindou.

"Tsurugi! Ibuki!" Tenma dengan lincahnya melompati barang-barang yang berserakan dan juga patahan lemari di sana-sini, "Kalian berdua terluka?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Ibuki..."

Tenma dan Shindou melihat ke arah kaki Ibuki yang tertimpa lemari, "Ya ampun—ini parah sekali!" Tenma berlutut dan menepuk pundak Ibuki, "Tahan, ya. Aku dan Shindou-san akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," katanya, "Tsurugi, kalau lemarinya terangkat, segera tarik Ibuki, ya?!"

Kyousuke mengangguk. Kemudian Tenma bersama dengan Shindou berusaha mengangkat lemari berat itu untuk membebaskan kaki Ibuki. Dan saat celahnya sudah lebar, Kyousuke menarik Ibuki sekuat tenaga.

"Argh!" Ibuki merintih kesakitan saat itu.

"Ada kayu yang menancap di kakinya," ujar Shindou, "Ayo—kita harus segera keluar dari sini," Shindou mengalungkan lengan Ibuki di lehernya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo Tsurugi!" Tenma menarik tangan Kyousuke yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai, "Kita tidak tahu kapan gempa susulan akan terjadi. Ayo keluar!" Tenma setengah menyeret Kyousuke supaya pemuda itu mengikutinya...

Sesampainya mereka ke luar gedung sekolah, Endou, yang wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat langsung menghampiri keempat siswa itu dan langsung memeluk Tenma erat-erat.

"Tenma... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, nak..."

Tenma meronta dan melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, "Tousan! Apaan sih?! Aku bukan anak SD lagi. Malu tau!" serunya sewot. Dan itu membuat beberapa murid tersenyum juga, "Bukan aku yang harus Tousan perhatiin, tapi Ibuki tuh!" Tenma menunjuk kaki Ibuki yang berdarah.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Endou bergegas menggantikan Shindou untuk memapah Ibuki, lalu dia membawa pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku batu yang ada di halaman.

Saat itu Fuyuka datang membawa kotak P3K, "Endou-kun, biar saya yang periksa," ujar wanita berwajah kalem itu. Dan dia pun memeriksa keadaan kaki Ibuki, "... ini parah sekali. Ku rasa ada tulangmu yang retak," ujar Fuyuka begitu melihat luka di kaki Ibuki.

"A—aku panggilkan ambulance dulu," Endou mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera

"Sen... Sensei, tidak usah," cegah Ibuki.

"Tidak usah bagaimana? Lukamu itu parah!" Fuyuka membersihkan luka Ibuki sementara guru-guru yang lain berusaha menenangkan para siswa.

Selesai menelepon, Endou memutuskan supaya mereka semua tetap berada di halaman sampai petugas datang dan memeriksa kemungkinan terjadi gempa yang lain.

Murid-murid pu mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk atau pun untuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka. Kebanyakan bertanya-tanya tentang gempa yang terjadi kali ini...

"Nih, minum," Tenma memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyousuke yang masih agak pucat, "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Gempa tadi lumayan besar."

Kyousuke menerima botol itu dan meneguk isinya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tenma memandang sahabatnya itu, "Kau istirahat dulu di sini, ya?! Aku mau ke tempat Shindou-san sebentar."

"Iya," Kyousuke membiarkan Tenma pergi dan menghampiri Shindou yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura keramat itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Ibuki yang duduk di sebelahnya setelah kakinya diobati darurat oleh Fuyuka-sensei.

"Ng... terima kasih, ya. Kau... menyelamatkan aku," katanya terbata.

Ibuki tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu. Kita teman, 'kan?!"

Mau tidak mau Kyousuke ikut tersenyum, "Yang jelas aku hutang nyawa padamu. Kalau kau tidak mendorongku—pasti aku yang akan tertimpa lemari itu."

Ibuki memandang wajah Kyousuke, "Maaf kalau aku bertanya begini, tapi—melihat gelagatmu saat gempa tadi... apa kau punya semacam trauma?"

Sekilas Kyousuke memandang Ibuki sebelum dia memandang pada tanah di bawahnya, "... entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... setiap ada gempa... meski hanya guncangan kecil saja. Tubuhku ini rasanya lumpuh dan otakku tidak bisa bekerja. Dibilang trauma pun—aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku trauma," katanya lirih, "Memalukan, ya?! Tertawa saja kalau kau mau."

"Sama sekali tidak, kok."

Seketika itu Kyousuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Ibuki yang tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Wajar kalau orang punya 1 hal yang menjadi kelemahannya. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini 'kan?" kata Ibuki, "Karena itu aku tidak akan tertawa."

Saat itu entah kenapa Kyousuke merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Dia pun kembali memandangi tanah, "A-arigatou."

Ibuki hanya menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Shindou-san... kekkai-nya semakin menipis. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Tenma nyaris berbisik, "apa Kaasan harus pulang ke Tokyo juga supaya kekkai ini bisa lebih kuat lagi?"

Shindou menggeleng, "Tugas Natsumi-san sudah diserahkan pada kita sepenuhnya. Jadi... kekkai ini adalah tanggung jawab kita. Malam ini... aku akan mengikat seluruh wilayah ini kekkai."

"Tapi... itu berbahaya untukmu," Tenma memandang Shindou dengan cemas.

Shindou balas memandang Tenma, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bintang hitam berbuat sesuka hatinya di wilayahku. Dan lagi... saat Hakuryuu 'menandai'nya sekali lagi, kekkai ini akan sempurna seutuhnya."

Tenma melirik Kyousuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan Ibuki, "Ku harap dia bisa mengingat semuanya... secepatnya. Kasihan Hakuryuu..."

Shindou hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan Tenma menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"—Bagaimana dengan Arthur? Apa dia bisa melacak keberadaan si bintang hitam itu?" tanya Shindou.

Tenma menggeleng, "Dia kembali tanpa informasi. Dan sepertinya dia lumayan shock, soalnya selama ini dia belum pernah gagal mencari siapapun."

"Itu saja sudah cukup memberi informasi."

"Eh?"

Shindou memandang ke langit biru di atas sana, "Arthur adalah shikigami yang hebat, jika ada orang yang bisa lolos dari penglihatannya, berarti orang itu kuat. Bahkan mungkin... jauh lebih kuat dariku."

Tenma memeluk lengan Shindou, "Tidak apa-apa... Shindou tidak sendiri kok.. Shindou punya aku."

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

Sekolah diliburkan 2 hari. Dan setelah para petugas memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi gempa lanjutan, sekolah kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

"Ohayou," Sapa Tenma yang baru sampai ke kelasnya. Dia langsung menghampiri Kyousuke dan Ibuki yang sudah duduk di bangku mereka, "Ou—gimana kakimu, Ibuki?"

"Cuma retak ringan saja. Tidak separah kelihatannya," kata Ibuki yang terpaksa memakai kruk untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Tenma duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Namun tak lama dia duduk, tiba-tiba Shindou muncul di depan pintu kelas itu. Tanpa perlu dipanggil, Tenma pun langsung menghampiri Shindou, berbincang sebentar dan kemudian pergi bersamanya.

"Mereka itu—pagi-pagi sudah menebar cinta kemana-mana," kata Kyousuke yang masih belum habis pikir mengenai hubungan 2 orang itu.

Ibuki hanya tertawa pelan...

Hari itu berjalan begitu normal. Mengikuti pelajaran, bersantai saat jam istirahat, lalu pulang setelah jam sekolah usai. Gedung sekolah yang begitu hidup di siang hari, mendadak menjadi begitu sepi dan mati saat matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ck—dasar baka Nii-san. Pakai acara ketinggalan berkas penting pula, aku jadi harus mengantarnya malam-malam begini," Kyousuke menggerutu saat dia baru saja sampai di stasiun. Dia pun keluar dari stasiun subway itu dan hendak menuju ke halte untuk pulang ke rumah.

Namun saat melewati sekolahnya, tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok Ibuki di halaman sekolah. Pintu gerbang sekolah pun sedikit terbuka. Tak berpikir lagi, Kyousuke pun menyusul Ibuki.

"Oi—sedang apa di sekolah malam-malam begini?" Kyousuke menepuk pundak Ibuki.

Pemuda berambut putih pendek itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Kyousuke.

"Aku bukan setan. Jangan terkejut sampai tidak bisa bicara 'gitu donk," Kyousuke melepaskan tangannya dari Ibuki.

"A—ah.. maaf. Aku cuma kaget. Tidak menyangka ketemu kamu," Ibuki membenahi posisi kruknya.

"Sedang apa?" tanay Kyousuke lagi.

"Emm—buku sejarahku tertinggal. Sedangkan besok harus mengumpulkan laporan."

"Kau ini. 'kan bisa pinjam punyaku. Lagipula jarak apartemenmu dan rumahku 'kan lebih dekat daripada jarak apartemenmu ke sekolah."

Ibuki tersenyum, "Maaf—aku takut merepotkan."

Kyousuke mendengus, "Ya sudahlah. Terlanjur sampai di sini, aku temani kau mengambilnya."

"Ah—makasih."

"Hn."

Lalu mereka pun hendak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, namun tiba-tiba Ibuki menrintih kesakitan. Itu membuat Kyousuke menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kakimu sakit?"

"Sedikit."

Kyousuke membimbing Ibuki untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura dekat dengan halaman olahraga, "Kau memaksakan diri berjalan terus, sih."

"Maaf, maaf."

"Percuma mau minta maaf sekarang," Kyousuke duduk di sebelah Ibuki dan bersandar pada batang sakura itu, "Aah—sekolah di malam hari itu lumayan seram rupanya. Mana gelap pula," Kyousuke memandang ke arah bangunan yang seolah beda dengan yang selalu dia lihat setiap harinya.

"Tidak terasa seram kok."

"Hee—rupanya kamu lumayan pemberani, ya?" Kyousuke memandang Ibuki dan saat itu pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Ibuki memandang kelamnya kedua bola mata Kyousuke, "Aku berani... karena kau ada disini..."

"Eh?"

Rasa kaget Kyousuke terputus saat tanpa dia sadari bibir mereka kini saling bertemu. Kedua tangan Ibuki melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawa Kyousuke semakin mendekat padanya.

Entah kenapa—saat itu Kyousuke sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melawan. Bahkan dia membalas ciuman itu dan membiarkan Ibuki terus memeluknya...

Ibuki menyusupkan tangannya dibalik kaus Kyousuke, menyentuh kulit mulus yang tak bercela itu. Bibirnya menyapu jenjang leher Kyousuke yang tampak menggiurkan, membuat pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengerang.

Kyousuke tidak mampu berbuat apapun kecuali membiarkan Ibuki menyingkirkan kaos yang dia kenakan. Udara malam yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat Kyousuke merinding. Namun rasa dingin itu segela lenyap saat Ibuki memanjanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

Saat sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Kyousuke tak lagi menghalangi Ibuki untuk menikmati mulutnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menjelajah dalam dirinya.

Ibuki pun tak menyiakan saat-saat itu. Masih dengan mengunci bibir Kyousuke dalam sebuah ciuman, kedua tangannya tak berhenti bergerak dan kini mulai melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat di badan Kyousuke...

Rerumputan yang tumbuh subur menjadi alas bagi punggung Kyousuke saat Ibuki merebahkannya. Langit hitam berhias bintang menyapa pandangannya. Namun semua segera berubah gelap saat dia menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Ibuki di sekujur tubuhnya.

Belaian lembut dia rasakan memanja raganya, bisikan pelan menggelitik sukmanya. Kyousuke terperangkap dalam aroma Ibuki yang begitu memabukkan.

"Aahh..." desahan singkat meluncur mulus dari bibirnya saat kedua kakinya terbuka tanpa paksaan dan memberi Ibuki kebebasan untuk mencicipi bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu. Kyousuke bergerak tak sabar disetiap sentuhan Ibuki di sana. Jemari Ibuki bertaut menyapa kulitnya, meminta pemuda itu memanjanya lebih jauh lagi...

Ibuki melepaskan Kyousuke yang telah sekali mencapai kepuasan. Mata ruby Ibuki memandang pada sosok polos Kyousuke yang terbaring dihadapannya. Mungil... rapuh...

Ibuki merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Kyousuke, "Aku tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi... Kyousuke..."

Pemuda itu mendapat jawaban melalui sebuah anggukan. Kemudian dia pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya, menjadikan dirinya sama dengan sosok yang ada di bawahnya kini. Ibuki kembali mencium bibir Kyousuke yang sedikit terbuka. Memanjanya sedemikian rupa hingga pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Sebelah tangan Ibuki menyusup di punggung Kyousuke dan yang lain menjelajahi lekuk tubuh itu.

Desiran sensasi membutakan akal pikiran Kyousuke, membuatnya menyerah dan takluk tanpa syarat pada Ibuki. Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari apa yang diinginkannya. Dia lapar akan sentuhan Ibuki, haus akan bisikan suara Ibuki. Bagaikan pohon yang membutuhkan air untuk bertahan hidup.

"Nng.." Kyousuke menggeliat pelan saat dia merasa tubuhnya mulai terkoyak.. lagi... dan lagi, "—ah!" dia menangkap gerakan halus dalam tubuhnya. Tidak memaksa, dan memberinya waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

Ibuki menciumi wajah Kyousuke, menenangkan pemuda itu dan dia pun melanjutkan 'misi'nya untuk membuat Kyousuke melayang lebih tinggi lagi...

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Ibuki menemukan titik yang pas dan membuat Kyousuke tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Berkali-kali Ibuki menyentuh titik itu dengan ketiga jarinya, menelan erangan dan rintihan Kyousuke, mengingat detail tetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, memetakan setiap gerak tubuh Kyousuke... ingatan itu tidak akan terhapus selamanya.

Kyousuke tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya dan akhirnya dia pun membebaskan semua yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Membiarkan aliran panas itu menyentuh rerumputan. Tubuhnya lemas, namun jiwanya terasa begitu membara.

"Ibuki..." bisiknya pelan dan memandang wajah tampan itu. Kulit putihnya yang kini basah oleh keringat, mata coklat madu yang memandangnya dengan begitu lembut, panas tubuhnya yang semenjak tadi memenjarakannya dalam kurungan terindah.. Kyousuke tak yakin apa dia bisa melupakan semua itu.

Ibuki menyusuri bentuk wajah Kyousuke, turun hingga leher, dan berhenti tepat dimana jantung Kyousuke berada, "Terasa kencang sekali," dia memutar jemarinya pelan, membawa getaran halus di tubuh Kyousuke, "Kau... sangat menggoda, Kyousuke..."

Ingin rasanya Kyousuke berteriak dan memohon pada Ibuki untuk segera menyentuhnya kembali. Namun dia tidak mampu, dan hanya bisa menunggu pada apa yang akan dilakukan Ibuki padanya.

Ibuki kembali merendahkan kepalanya, kini tepat di antara kedua kaki Kyousuke yang terbuka lebar. Helai panjang rambutnya menyentuh kulit basah Kyousuke dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan. Erangan itu segera berubah menjadi desahan liar begitu Ibuki memanja titik tersensitif itu dengan lidah dan rongga mulutnya.

Suara Kyousuke menggema keseluruh lapangan sekolah itu. Seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa saat ini dia tengah melambung dengan begitu tingginya. Kyousuke tak peduli pada apapun selain sentuhan Ibuki padanya. Seluruh yang ada pada dirinya menyerah pada wujud bernama Ibuki ini.

Sekali lagi Kyousuke hanyut dalam pesona Ibuki. Membiarkan sari tubuhnya meluncur mulus melewati tenggorokan Ibuki yang seketika tersenyum padanya. Dan begitu Ibuki meraik kedua kakinya, menahannya dengan kedua lengannya, Kyousuke tahu apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya.

Maka tak ada yang lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengangguk dan memberikan seluruh tubuhnya pada pemuda itu.

Ibuki memandangi tubuh polos Kyousuke sebelum akhirnya dia menerobos masuk dalam celah sempit yang sejak tadi menggoda minatnya.

"AAAHH!" Kyousuke berteriak saat merasakan Ibuki dalam tubuhnya. Meski begitu dia tetap membiarkan Ibuki untuk terus menjelajahi bagian itu, tanpa interupsi. Rintih perih yang semenjak tadi dikeluarkan oleh Kyousuke, berubah menjadi desahan penuh hasrat.

Ibuki melepaskan tangannya dari sebelah kaki Kyousuke dan kini memanja pemuda itu dengan rangkaian pijatan yang sedikit tidak terkendali.

Jemari Kyousuke mencengkram rerumputan saat kedua bagian tubuh pribadinya diserang oleh sensasi yang begitu ganas. Melumpuhkan panca indranya dan membuatnya tak lebih bagaikan kepingan kecil yang menginginkan sebuah keutuhan.

Nafas memburu dan tetes peluh mengiringi suara dua insan yang terjebak dalam putaran hasrat duniawi. Memisahkan diri dari dimensi alam sadar dan berkelana jauh menuju dunia asing yang kini menjadi begitu akrab bagi mereka.

Setiap gerakan membawa sensasi yang berbeda, setiap desahan membawa nikmat yang tak sama. Kyousuke terjebak dalam jerat tak terputuskan, dan Ibuki terhanyut dalam arus yang tak bisa dia lawan.

...

"Kyousuke..."

Kyousuke membuka matanya dan memandang kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu lelap sekali."

Kyousuke memandang sosok yang memanggil namanya. Dia bisa melihat senyumnya—namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Semua terasa kabur... tak nyata...

"Besok... sakura akan berguguran. Aku tunggu di sini... malam saat bunga ini menutup usianya..."

Dia kenal suara itu... tapi tidak ingat siapa pemiliknya.

"Kyousuke... aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

Lagi-lagi Kyousuke melihat mata ruby itu. Mata yang begitu dia suka... mata yang begitu dia rindukan

...

"Hei—apa kau mau tidur disini semalaman?"

Kyousuke terbangun dan segera mendapati wajah Ibuki tersenyum padanya. Mendadak wajahnya terasa panas, dia yakin kini wajahnya semerah tomat matang saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Ibuki di wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku asal saja melakukan hal ini. Padahal kau..."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Kyousuke memotong kalimat Ibuki dan tersenyum simpul pada pemuda itu. Ibuki membalas dengan senyum khasnya, "Kakimu sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Ini? Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit," ujar Ibuki.

Kyousuke hanya mengangguk, lalu dia memandang ke dahan sakura yang selalu kering itu. Cukup lama hingga membuat Ibuki bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Ah—tidak..." Kyousuke kembali memandang Ibuki, "Ku rasa tadi aku bermimpi... pohon sakura itu mekar sempurna... cantik sekali..."

Kala itu Ibuki tak bicara apapun dan hanya memandang wajah Kyousuke yang tertimpa cahaya bulan. Kemudian dia pun berdiri. Dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah kakinya tak terluka sama sekali.

"Ibuki? Ka—kakimu?" Kyousuke memandang Ibuki heran.

Pemuda berambut putih pendek itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memandang Kyousuke kembali, "... ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu... Tsurugi."

Kyousuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Ibuki saat itu.

Ibuki memejamkan matanya, sekian detik kemudian, dia kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Dan saat itu, mendadak tubuh Kyousuke seperti terpasung.

Mata Ibuki... mata merah Ibuki kini berubah menjadi merah darah pekat. Berpupil layaknya kucing. Mata yang Kyousuke kenal. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kyousuke terpaku di tempatnya. Saat ini—tubuh Ibuki tengah diliputi cahaya keperakan yang indah. Dan perlahan-lahan... pakaian yang dia kenakan berubah. Dan sosok Ibuki saat ini... adalah sosok orang yang sangat Kyousuke benci...

"K-kau..." Kyousuke langsung bangkit dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Ibuki kini berdiri di hadapan Kyousuke sebagai seorang Kurozuki, sang pencuri, "Ini wujud asliku, Kyousuke. Hakuryuu yang telah menginjak harga dirimu itu... aku."

Kyousuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "I—ini bohong... ini semua... ini semua tidak benar 'kan? K-kau Ibuki... Ibuki Munemasa..." pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ibuki Munemasa adalah aku... dan Hakuryuu pun... adalah aku."

"BOHONG!" Kyousuke berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

Ibuki memandang pemuda itu, "Ini semua kenyataan Kyousuke," dia melangkah perlahan pada sosok Kyousuke yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya seolah terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Tangan Ibuki kini terjulur mengarah pada wajah Kyousuke. Dan saat tangan itu menyentuh Kyousuke, pemuda berambut biru gelap itu pun mendadak langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."

Ibuki menahan tubuh Kyousuke yang limbung dengan lengannya, "Dengan ini... kekkai akan sempurna 'kan?" tanyanya.

Entah sejak kapan, di belakang Ibuki telah berdiri 2 orang yang tak lain adalah Shindou dan Tenma.

"Ya. Dan ku harap kali ini Tsurugi bisa mengingat semuanya..." ujar Shindou yang mengenakan pakaian seorang Onmyouji. Di sampingnya berdiri Tenma yang memandang cemas pada Kyousuke.

"Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan es batu untuk kompres. Pukulan darinya akan menyisakan memar 3 hari di wajahku," Ibuki membawa Kyousuke kembali ke bawah sakura dan membaringkannya, "Cepatlah sadar, kekasihku... 200 tahun itu waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menunggu..."

Saat itu bulan menggantung di langit malam, lingkaran hitam di sana semakin tampak jelas, seolah ingin menelan bulatan indah itu dan membawa gelap yang tak berujung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**=TBC=**

* * *

**Q : Tujuan Hakuryu di sini apa, lalu hubungan Tsurugi sama Onmyouji begituan itu apa?**

**A : Tujuan udah ketahuan di chap 3 di teruskan chap ini, masalah menganu-anu... itu memang si Ibuki mesum aja.. kan Endou-san udah mengklarifikasi (?). ^^" '... anak jaman sekarang. Padahal tinggal di pasang segel saja. tak usah dibegitukan.. ' XD sumpah mesum (( elu yang mesum thor ))**

**Q : Yuichi berhadapan sama Hakuryu?**

**A : Kayaknya saya nggak bikin ending begitu, toh sudah di rape ke-3 (?) kali Kyousuke nggak marah tu... =3= Bagi yuuichi apapun keinginan sang adek pasti diwujud-in... dasar brocom wwkwkkwk**

**Q : Slight HakuKyou?  
**

**A : bukan.. yang bener tetep MuneKyou... cz Hakuryuu saya sisipkan buat nama penyamaran si Ibuki ^^  
**

**=RNR=**


End file.
